


Plentiful Bounty

by stjra



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjra/pseuds/stjra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a tough year for Jared and Jensen.  After years of trying they had finally realised their dream of having a family, only to have it shattered 5 months into Jensen's pregnancy through the careless actions of another.  Desperate to have their dream of a family of their own come true they both give IVF treatments one last try.  One month later they are given the delightful news that Jared is pregnant with twins.</p>
<p>It's an emotional time for them both and even though they both still mourn the loss of their child they are excited at the prospect of bringing their babies home from the hospital this time.  Jensen does his best to look after Jared who is suffering terribly from morning sickness.  The job is made difficult when it seems that Jensen is going out in sympathy with Jared.  Soon the signs and symptoms are too much to ignore and Jensen gets the shock of his life when he finds out he's pregnant with triplets.</p>
<p>How on earth is Jensen supposed to tell Jared that after all this time of IVF treatments, he has finally managed to conceive naturally and right after Jared has.  How do you tell your pregnant and suffering husband that instead of 2 babies in 9 months, there will be 5?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the [](http://mpregbb.livejournal.com/profile)[**mpregbb**](http://mpregbb.livejournal.com/) challenge. Go look at the beautiful art work [](http://a-dreamwithin.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_dreamwithin**](http://a-dreamwithin.livejournal.com/) did for my humble fic. Just gorgeous. :) This fic was also originally written as a response to a prompt from [](http://deanlives.livejournal.com/profile)[**deanlives**](http://deanlives.livejournal.com/) at [](http://mpregwinchester.livejournal.com/profile)[**mpregwinchester**](http://mpregwinchester.livejournal.com/) many moons ago. At least I finally got this monster done!

**Title:** Plentiful Bounty

**Rating:** NC-17 one scene, rest MA15+ for themes  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg, mention of death of child pre-fic, rimming, graphic births, schmoop!  
 **Word Count:** 29,400  
 **Artist:** [](http://a-dreamwithin.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_dreamwithin**](http://a-dreamwithin.livejournal.com/). Art [master post](http://a-dreamwithin.livejournal.com/18078.html).  
 **Beta:** [](http://munibunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**munibunny**](http://munibunny.livejournal.com/) who is made of all kinds of awesome and somehow weaves her magic to make my musing readable to others! Thanks hon! :D  
 **Disclaimer:** No offense or harm intended to the recognizable persons in this fic. It's just all a bit of fun. Think of it as if J2 were in a movie with characters with the same names!

**Summary:** It had been a tough year for Jared and Jensen. After years of trying they had finally realised their dream of having a family, only to have it shattered 5 months into Jensen’s pregnancy through the careless actions of another. Desperate to have their dream of a family of their own come true they both give IVF treatments one last try. One month later they are given the delightful news that they will be given a second chance at their dream; Jared is pregnant and as an added surprise, with twins.

It’s an emotional time for them both and even though they both still mourn the loss of their child and she will never be replaced, they are excited at the prospect of bringing their babies home from the hospital this time. Even though Jensen would have loved the opportunity to carry another child himself, all he can focus on is his delight that his wonderful husband will be giving him the gift of a family in 9 short months. There is nothing he can think of that can make that better. Jensen does his best to look after Jared who is suffering terribly from morning sickness. The job is made difficult when it seems that Jensen is going out in sympathy with Jared’s sickness. Soon the signs and symptoms are too much to ignore and Jensen gets the shock of his life when their long time friend and Doctor happily informs him that he’s pregnant too and with multiples as well. Triplets to be exact.

How on earth is Jensen supposed to tell Jared that after all this time of IVF treatments, he has finally managed to conceive naturally and right after Jared has. How do you tell your pregnant and suffering husband that instead of 2 babies in 9 months, there will be 5? Jensen’s has no idea but it’s going to be one hell of a conversation. That is if he can manage a conversation without getting nauseous first!

**Author Note:** This was written in response to the [](http://mpregbb.livejournal.com/profile)[**mpregbb**](http://mpregbb.livejournal.com/) challenge. Go look at the beautiful art work [](http://a-dreamwithin.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_dreamwithin**](http://a-dreamwithin.livejournal.com/) did for my humble fic. Just gorgeous. :) This fic was also originally written as a response to a prompt from [](http://deanlives.livejournal.com/profile)[**deanlives**](http://deanlives.livejournal.com/) at [](http://mpregwinchester.livejournal.com/profile)[**mpregwinchester**](http://mpregwinchester.livejournal.com/) many moons ago. At least I finally got this monster done!

“Well hello again, gentlemen, how are you both this fine Tuesday afternoon?” Dr. Collin’s usual chipper welcome was met with subdued nods and faint smiles from both Jared and Jensen as they sat across from him with their hands nervously clasp in silent support.

“Now now, no need to be so nervous. I have some good news for you today.” The doctor smiled at them.

Jensen squeezed Jared’s suddenly sweaty palm with his own and swallowed down the rush of excitement that the doctor’s words evoked.

Jared’s nervousness was abundantly clear in his tightly strained voice as he prompted for the good news, “So it worked?”

Jensen squeezed Jared’s fingers again, eager to reassure his husband that no matter what, it would be okay.

“Yes, actually. You, my loyal patient, are officially pregnant.Congratulations!” Dr. Collins grinned at Jared.

“Me! Oh my god, did you hear that, Jen? I’m pregnant. I can’t believe it’s finally happened after all these years. I’m gonna be a Daddy,” Jared cried as he lunged over from his seat to wrap himself around Jensen.

Jensen couldn’t contain his smile and happy shout of joy as he returned Jared’s embrace.

“I knew you could do it babe. I love you so much,” Jensen encouraged as he kissed his tearful lover on the lips.

“What about Jensen, did his implantation take too?” Jared asked the doctor as he wiped away the stray tears still wetting his flushed cheeks.

“No, I’m afraid it was as I feared.It was a little too soon after his miscarriage and his body just wasn’t ready for pregnancy yet.”

Jensen couldn’t help the pang of sadness that pulled at him at the mention of their lost child. He’d made it all the way to 19 weeks before a drunk driver had taken their joy of finally being parents away from them in the blink of an eye. They both had been devastated when Jensen had woken up in the hospital with contractions and had to go through the pain of labor only to have to say goodbye to their beautiful, tiny little girl as she was placed in his arms. Jensen smiled his assurance that he was okay to Jared when he felt his lovers sorrow filled eyes on him.

“But that’s probably a good thing as, from the level of hormones in your blood sample, it’s likely you are carrying multiples Jared,” the doctor added after giving them a moment for their grief.

Jensen blinked in shock at the doctor’s words. He knew that the chances of having multiples when using IVF was higher than with naturally conceived pregnancies, but it was still a shock to hear that they would have more than one baby in 8 months time.

“Really! Holy shit. Oh sorry doc, umm, it’s just a bit of a shock is all. I mean Jensen’s pregnancy was only a single, why multiples for me, and how many do you think?” Jared quizzed as he pulled Jensen’s suddenly slack hand into his lap.

“Whoa, slow down there. One question at a time, hey?” Dr. Collin urged.

“Now, Jensen had just as much chance of having a multiple pregnancy as you did Jared, it’s just that in Jensen’s case even though three embryos were implanted, only one of those took and developed. In your case, obviously more than one of the four embryos we implanted has taken and is developing. As for how many of those have taken, well I want to take a look with an ultrasound and see what’s going on in there,” the doctor smiled as he rose and gestured for both men to follow him from the room.

Jensen gave Jared a quick kiss and took his hand before leading his slightly shell shocked husband from the room, following Dr. Collins down the corridor and into a small room with a large ultrasound machine and an adjustable bed.

“Now Jared, I’m going to need you to get into that robe over there as I’m going to have to use the internal probe today. It’s so early in the pregnancy that an abdominal probe is not likely to see very much. Is that okay?” the kind doctor asked as he started to set up his equipment.

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand in support. “It doesn’t hurt babe, I promise.”

Jared smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. “If you can get through what you’ve been through over the last few months, then I can definitely handle this.”

Jensen smiled through the sudden grief that thickened his throat and rubbed distractedly at his eyebrow to try and fend off the tears that pricked at his eyes as Jared turned and started to change into the nondescript hospital gown.

Jensen moved around to the head of the bed so he could see the view screen with Jared as well as lend him his support through the uncomfortable procedure by gently squeezing his shoulder and murmuring sweet endearments of his love in Jared’s ear.

“Okay, you ready Jared?” Dr. Collins questioned as he readied the sonar probe between Jared’s splayed thighs.

Jensen gave Jared’s shoulder an extra squeeze as Jared’s gaze flickered nervously up to his.

“It’s okay hon, I promise it doesn’t hurt. It’s just a bit uncomfortable. Just relax and think about holding our babies in your arms in 8 months time, okay?” Jensen coached as he leaned down and kissed Jared softly on the lips.

Jared’s beaming grin and eager nod towards the doctor was assurance enough that Jared was more than ready to begin.

Jensen crouched down beside Jared’s bed and kissed his temple as Jared winced with a sharp gasp as the doctor bent to his task. Jensen did his best to distract his pained lover as Dr. Collins continued to maneuver the probe to get a clear picture of Jared’s precious cargo.

“That’s it Jared, just relax, I nearly have it now...just need to...there, see those blinking spots, that’s your babies hearts beating....and this, is what they sound like, impressive aren’t they?” the doctor smiled up at them as he adjusted the sound so that the rapid beats echoed through the small room.

“Jen, oh my god, it’s real isn’t it? I’m really pregnant,” Jared gushed as he looked back and forth between Jensen and the grainy image in front of them.

Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s again and whispered his appreciation. “Yes you are love. This is really happening. I love you so much Jare. Thank you for...” Jensen had to swallow as his emotions started to get the best of him and he finished off by kissing his lover deeply to ensure his happiness was not mistaken for sorrow.

“Okay you two, enough of that, you can save that for when you get home for the celebration,” Dr. Collins smirked at them as they separated for much needed air.

Jared grinned over at the doctor who had become a friend over the many years they had known him and turned slightly to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at Jensen. “I’m up for that, what about you Jen? Want to ‘celebrate’ when we get home?”

Jensen blushed to his roots and ducked his gaze from the smirking doctor and his bemused lover.

“Who am I to deny the father of my future children.” Jensen mock bowed to Jared, distracting him as the doctor removed the probe and cleaned him up a little.

“Okay, Jared, all done. Now, go get yourself dressed and tidied up in the bathroom and when you’ve finished you can go on down to see Samantha at reception and book in for another appointment in a month, okay? I just want to have a chat with Jensen. I won’t hold him up too long,” Dr. Collin assured as he finished putting away the equipment and held the ensuite bathroom door open for a slightly startled Jared.

“Oh, okay, is everything alright?” Jared questioned as he slipped off the table and squeezed Jensen’s hand nervously.

Dr. Collins smiled, “everything’s fine, Jared. I just have a few things I want to discuss with Jensen and I think I’ll get the most truthful answers from him if you aren’t in the room.”

Jared’s gaze flickered over to Jensen, silently seeking his reassurance that he was okay.

Jensen smiled as confidently as he could at Jared, squeezing his hand and silently urging Jared over the bathroom with a nod.

“Don’t worry, Jared, I promise I’ll return him to you in one piece? I wouldn’t want to spoil the celebrations now would I?” the doctor assured with a raised brow.

Jared laughed as he shook his head at their friend and made his way through to the bathroom. “Okay, okay, I know when I’m not wanted. I’ll meet you out front Jen.”

Jensen chuckled softly and turned to follow Dr. Collins back to his office. He was more than a little nervous when they both took their seats and his doctor and friend looked at him with a seriously solemn expression.

“Now, Jensen. I wanted to check in with you. It’s been a lot for you to cope with over the last few months and I wanted to be sure that you are doing alright, especially with today’s news, not only Jared’s, but your own,” the doctor questioned as he leaned over his desk to rest on his elbow, his brows furrowed with concern.

Jensen looked down at his hands clasped in his lap, thinking about how to organize his thoughts into an ordered response.

He looked up at his friend, swallowing at the sudden emotion welling in his throat.

“I won’t lie, it’s been tough, but Jared has just been amazing. Anything I’ve needed, he’s been there to help me,” Jensen replied as he shifted awkwardly in his chair, “Now I just want to return the favor. He lost a little girl too.” Jensen sighed as he looked back down at his hands clenched tightly in his lap. “Nothing will replace her, she’ll always have a very special place in our hearts, but honestly Misha, I couldn’t be happier, “ he finished with a genuine smile at his friend.

Misha smiled kindly at him, his sadness at his friend’s pain clearly evident as he pushed himself up from his chair and camearound his desk to stand beside Jensen.

“Alright my friend,” Misha said as he clamped his hand on Jensen’s shoulder in support, “just remember that if you need someone to talk to, I’ll always be just a phone call away. You know that you and Jared are more than just my patients, you’re my friends too. I don’t want to see you suffering because you think you have to be happy for Jared. As you said, he lost a little girl too, and as excited as he is today, he would never want to hurt you in his excitement for this chance. So be kind to yourself and call me if you need to, okay? No one expects you to be a superhero,” his friend finished with a final squeeze to his shoulder.

“Thanks Misha, I really appreciate all the support you’ve given us over the years,” Jensen smiled as he pulled his friend into a tight embrace as the emotion of the day got the best of him and tears welled in his eyes, “paid and unpaid. You are a good friend.”

Jensen tightened his hug briefly before pulling away and wiping at his damp eyes, chuckling softly in embarrassment at his emotional outburst.

Misha put his hand back on Jensen’s shoulder, looking up at him with his intense blue eyes. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

Jensen nodded as he swallowed down the rest of his tears and smiled at his friend. “I’m positive. I’d better go met Jared before he thinks you’re telling me I have cancer or something.”

Misha looked at him with concern. “Yeah, you’d better hurry. God knows he’s going to be coming up with every horrible scenario he can think of until you reassure him,” he finished with an amused grin.“I’ll see you guys in a month. Take care, and not just of Jared, alright?” Misha frowned at him.

Jensen raised his hands in surrender as he backed away towards the door laughing. “Okay, I promise. Thanks Misha.” He smiled as he pushed his way through the door and headed off to find Jared before he had a search party out looking for him.

He found Jared sitting in the reception waiting area anxiously peering down the corridor. He couldn’t help the grin that creased his face as he saw Jared sag with relief back into the seat as he walked towards him without their doctor.

“Thank god, are you okay?” Jared gushed as he jumped up to embrace Jensen and pepper his face with kisses.

Laughter bubbled up from Jensen’s chest and he calmly stroked his lover’s back as he reassured him that he was perfectly fine, “I’m fine, Jare. Misha just wanted to make sure that I was doing all right with,” he stole a quick glance around the reception area, suddenly conscious of the number of people within ear shot, “...well with everything that’s been going on in our lives of late,” Jensen assured as he breathed in Jared’s comforting scent.

Jared pulled back from his embrace, completely oblivious to the fact that Samantha was grinning at their antics just three feet away at the reception desk and the other couples in the waiting room were watching them with badly hidden mirth.

Jared stared at him with suddenly tear filled eyes, sorrow etching hard lines into his still young face. “Are you okay with all this Jen? I know this has all been hard on you, with losing Bethany and now me being pregnant, with twins no less.”

Jensen smiled affectionately at him and leaned in to kiss Jared softly on his still murmuring lips.

“I promise, as I promised Misha, I’m fine. In fact, more than fine. We’re going to be Daddies again. Nothing can make that a bad thing, Jared, nothing.”

“But, are you sure? I know how much you wanted to have another one yourself. I just...” Jared rushed, his words getting cut off as Jensen pressed in further and deepened his kiss, halting Jared’s ability to talk anymore.

When they finally came up for air it was to the accompaniment of Samantha’s loud wolf whistles and Misha’s echoing laughter, while the waiting couples applauded their performance.

“Alright you two, go home. You’ll scare my patients into labor if you keep that up in here,” Misha laughed as he gently shepherded the two blushing men towards the surgery’s entry.

~o0o~

  
**9 weeks / 5 weeks**   


Jensen yawned widely as he stepped through the front door, dropping his keys on the side table before flopping bodily onto his back on the couch, his forearm draping across his eyes as he relaxed back into the soft cushions.

He could feel himself drifting off to sleep as his tired muscles let go, one by one, from the frenzied activity that had been his last day on set for his latest movie. He was so glad that he’d bowed to Jared’s wisdom and conceded to take the year off with Jared so they could concentrate solely on having a family. He wouldn’t be the one carrying that family it seemed, but they’d wanted to cover all their bases, just in case. Anyway, this way Jensen could look after Jared better, and given how sick Jared had been feeling, Jensen figured this was for the best.

Thinking of Jared, Jensen went to move himself off the couch to find where his suffering husband was hiding out, but had to sit back down in a hurry when a wave of lightheadedness washed over him as he stood. He blinked owlishly as he tried to get his wavering vision back to normal.

‘Hmm...guess I didn’t eat enough today,’ he thought as he shook off the giddiness and rose slowly to his feet.

“Jared, you okay babe?” Jensen called as he started to make his way up stairs to the upper level of the house.

“Ugh, this sucks,” greeted him with a muffled groan as he poked his head around their bedroom door to see Jared curled up on the huge bed, his head hidden under his pillow and his hand rubbing circles into his cradled belly.

Jensen made his way over to the bed and sat down gently so as to not jostle the bed and disturb Jared in his obvious distress. He reached out his hand and slid it over Jared’s rubbing hand, adding his own to the soothing motion.

“Feeling sick again, hon?” Jensen asked with concern.

“Yeah, it’s really not too bad, but I just hate feeling nauseous,” Jared whined as he moved his head out from under his pillow to squint up at Jensen, his face pale and pinched with discomfort.

Jensen leaned down and gave a quick press of his lips to his forehead. “I’m sorry, babe, can I get you some of that chamomile tea that Misha recommend for you. I‘ll put a bit of ginger and honey in there, that might make you feel a little better, what do you say?”

Jared scrunched his face up in thought as he continued to rub at his belly. “I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

Jensen yawned and had to blink away the wave of fatigue that washed over him as he leaned in and kissed Jared gently on the lips.

“Whoa, I think I might make myself some toast. I think my blood sugars low,” Jensen confessed as he sat back up and raised a slightly shaking hand to brace his giddy head.

“Hey, you alright?” Jared asked as concern pinched his face further. He reached his free hand out to squeeze Jensen’s thigh in support.

Jensen blinked and rubbed a weary hand down his face, his hand scraping against his stubble covering his chin. He grimaced at the greasy feel to his face and sighed as he looked over to Jared’s concerned gaze. “Yeah, Jare, I’m fine, just tired and needing some food. I’ll be good as gold as soon as I get something to eat and grab a shower. Just the last couple of weeks of work catching up with me, I guess,” Jensen smiled as he ran his fingers through Jared’s sleep mussed hair. “Let me go get you that tea and some dry toast, and we’ll sit in bed together and watch a movie or something, yeah?”

Jared gave him a weak smile. “Okay, sounds good. Don’t be long,” Jared sighed as he rolled over onto his back with a grimace and placed both of his big palms over the tiny swell of his belly.

Jensen grinned at the sight and slowly pushed himself off the bed, only having to brace his leg against the bed for a second as the rise to vertical messed with his equilibrium a little.

“Be right back,” Jensen assured as he made his way to the kitchen, being careful to hold onto the railing as he navigated the stairs.

He hummed softly to himself as he gathered all the supplies together, his stomach growling loudly as the smell of warm toast filled the kitchen.

‘Man, I’m freakin’ starving. I really need to eat more often in future,’ Jensen mused as his stomach let out another rumbling growl while he quickly buttered himself some toast and got Jared’s organized onto a tray and got ready to trek back upstairs with his bounty.

“Here you go, babe. Try this and see if it helps settle your stomach,” Jensen encouraged as Jared accepted the laden tray and scooted himself back against the headboard. Jared smiled softly at him, patting at the bare space beside him with his free hand as he balanced the tray on his lap, the tiny swell of his belly pushing against the edge of the tray.

Jensen chuckled, “I wouldn’t get used to being able to balance that on your lap. I don’t think it will take too long before your lap starts to disappear.”

Jensen cursed at himself as Jared’s face fell and his hand immediately went to cover up his tiny belly.

“Is it that noticeable already?” Jared’s pale face creased with concern.

“No, baby, you can hardly even tell there is anything there yet, I promise,” Jensen soothed as he climbed onto the bed, pulling a forlorn Jared into the circle of his arms, his hand instantly dropping to cup the tiny swell of his belly.

“I can only tell ‘cause I know. I’m sure that no one else would have any idea that you are pregnant, or would have any reason to suspect,” Jensen assured his distressed husband as he pressed gentle kisses into the side of his face.

“Come on, have a little toast and tea and we’ll both have a nap. I think we’ve earned it,” Jensen encouraged as he lifted a piece of Jared’s dry toast to his frowning lover’s mouth to take a bite.

Once Jared had taken a bite, Jensen let him take hold of the toast himself and quickly started in on his own, his stomach growling loudly in the suddenly quiet room.

“Jeeze, babe, did you eat at all today?” Jared teased him as he blew over his steaming mug, his mood lightening with the focus shifting from his own woes.

Jensen huffed in mock affront, “yes, I ate today. It’s not my fault that every other actor on set couldn’t get their lines or block right so that we went hours over schedule. It sucked, really, all I wanted to do was get it done so I could get home to you.”

“Awww...really?” Jared cooed as he twisted around to look back at Jensen.

“Yeah, really. I want nothing more than to be able to spend time cuddled up in bed with you. No place I’d rather be,” Jensen smiled as he nuzzled into the crook of Jared’s neck.

“Mmmm, you are so getting laid when I don’t feel like I’m going to puke all over you,” Jared sighed as he wriggled down further into Jensen’s embrace and took a delicate sip from his soothing tea.

“No rush, baby, this is enough for me right now,” Jensen assured as he kissed the top of Jared’s sleep-mussed hair before reaching out to the tray and pulling a piece of his buttered toast into his mouth.

“You are so damn smooth. How is it you don’t just slide right on out of this bed?” Jared jeered as he took another sip of his tea.

Jensen grinned around his toast. “I learned from the best.”

“Damn right you did, now shut up and eat your toast before you topple out of the bed ‘cause your head’s swollen so much it over balances your smooth operator ass,” Jared teased as he grinned back over his shoulder.

Jensen chuckled softly as he leaned them both back on the headboard and gently pressed his palm over Jared’s hard little mound of a belly, not able to wipe the huge grin off his face at the thought that his children were nestled safely under his hand.

“Love you,” he whispered into Jared’s temple as he finished off the last of his toast and helped a sleepy Jared dispose of his half empty mug before sliding them down the bed a little until they were both comfortably snug in the nest of pillows and comforters.

“Love you too,” came to him in sleepy, half mumbled tones as Jared’s eyes fluttered shut against his chest.

Not able to fight off the lure of sleep any longer, Jensen relaxed back into the pillow, drifting off to sleep content in the knowledge that he was probably one of the luckiest men in the world.

[Next part](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11327.html)


	2. Fic: Plentiful Bounty, (2/5), J2, Mpreg, Bigbang

| - [Part One](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11095.html) \- |

Please see [part one](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11095.html) for warnings and notes.

  
**11 weeks - 12 weeks / 7 weeks - 8 weeks**   


Jensen swallowed heavily as he ended the call with Misha, the cell almost falling from his shaking hand. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest and the nausea that had been plaguing him for weeks swelled with renewed vengeance. He could feel Jared’s eyes on him as he slowly tucked his cell into his Jeans pocket, the maneuver that had become that much harder in the last couple of weeks and Misha had just given him the reason why that was.

What the hell was he going to tell Jared? He couldn’t tell him this in the car. No he was liable to crash and kill them all if he did that. No, this news needed to be delivered while they were sitting in the safety of their couch at home.

Fuck! How did this happen? Okay, he knew exactly how it happened and, oh man, had it been a damn good time those first few weeks when they had found out Jared was pregnant. He never dreamed that this could be the result, though. Shit, Jared was still looking at him expecting an update. He needed to think of something, anything, just until he could get his head around what he had just been told.

“So what did he say? Are you okay? Come on Jen, you’re scaring me?” Jared’s worried questioning broke through his fretting.

He plastered on a happy smile and nodded his assurance, having to swallow heavily at the nausea that was building quickly in its intensity.

“Yeah, fine, nothing to worry about. Just something...ahhh...just a thing that comes and goes and not to fret about,” Jensen choked out as he desperately tried to come up with something to put Jared off for the moment.

“What? ...shit!” Jared swore suddenly as he deftly pulled the car hard to the side, barely missing the streaking blur of black puppy fur that had darted across the road in front of them.

Jensen suppressed his moan of discomfort as the nausea swelled high into the back of his throat at the violent movement of the car.

“Shit, that was close. I’m just going to see if I can get him before he really does manage to get himself run over, “ Jared’s cursed again as he pulled the car over to the side of the street with a screech of brakes.

Jensen was vaguely aware of the slam of the driver’s side door as he panted short calming breaths when his lunch started making a serious bid for freedom and saliva flooded his mouth. Knowing that there was no way he was going to be able to swallow it down, he lunged out the door to fall to his knees and vomited a spectacular Technicolor stream across the grass beneath him.

“Ugh...fuck,” Jensen moaned as his vision swam slightly and another wave overwhelmed him as the sight and smell before him only managed to fuel his nausea.

“Shit, Jen? You okay?”

Jared’s concerned voice pulled him back slightly from his misery. He wiped angrily at his mouth and pushed himself shakily to standing, wobbling slightly before he felt Jared’s arm bracing him to his side.

“What the hell, Jen?” I thought Misha said you were okay?” Jared’s hard tone only caused his face to flush with guilt at not telling Jared about what was really going on. Though, the side of a road next to a puddle of vomit wasn’t the place Jensen wanted to let Jared know that their world was going to be completely turned up side down in 7 months or so, more than either of them could ever have imagined. The warm wet slurp of a tiny lapping tongue on his cheek had him jumping back out of his thoughts to dodge and weave the excited wiggling jet black form lunging across Jared’s chest to get at his face.

“Hey, gross, stop that you cheeky little mutt. First you try to kill us by leaping in front of the car and now you’re trying to lick me to death. Cut it out,” Jensen scolded as he gently pushed the soft, wet, black nose out of his face.

Jared’s glare told him that his attempt at distraction didn’t go unnoticed, but the grin twitching at the corners of his mouth as the tiny puppy started to gnaw on the end of Jensen finger assured him that it would be let go for the moment.

“So, where to do you belong little fella?” Jensen questioned as he gently extracted his finger from the needle sharp teeth of the tiny mouth.

“You haven’t gotten away with avoiding this, Jensen,” Jared’s concern softened his tone. “We’re finding this little guy’s home and then you are telling me what the hell is going on with you, okay?” Jared’s worried glaze had Jensen flushing with guilt again before nodding his agreement.

“Okay, that’s fair. How ‘bout you go find his home and I go sit in the car. I promise when you get back I’ll tell you,” Jensen sighed as he rubbed a calming hand over his still turbulent stomach.

Jared’s face pinched with concern before he leaned in to kiss Jensen on the temple, which of course give the energetic little puppy another opportunity to lick enthusiastically at Jensen’s face.

“Ugh, okay, go take him home. The puppy breath isn’t helping at all,” Jensen swallowed as his stomach flipped in disgust.

Jensen sighed as he slumped back into the plush bucket seat, his hand settling over his roiling belly. When he looked up, Jared was looking back at him with concern. Jensen rolled his eyes and shooed him off with a flap of his hand and couldn’t help but chuckle as Jared poked his tongue out him. A warm rush washed over him as he watch Jared’s hand stray down to the small swell of his own belly before he mouthed a kiss to Jensen and hoisted the wriggling pup up into his arms, seemingly questioning the cheeky mutt before looking around for his owner.

Another heavy sigh left him as he closed his eyes in resignation of having to come up with something to appease Jared until they could get home and he could figure out a way to tell his pregnant husband that a miracle had happened. This was not going to be easy.

~o0o~

It turned out it was a lot easier than he expected. It seems that by time Jared had returned to the car sans a wriggling black ball of fur, Jensen’s fatigue had won out and he’d fallen asleep. Apparently, Jared had taken pity on him and just did up his seat belt and gotten them home.

Being woken once they got home wasn’t much fun, though. He felt like road kill, to be truthful, the nausea was still there and with the thought of movement was starting a song and dance routine in his gut. His whole body felt heavy, almost boneless, and his head was pounding like there was a guy in there with a sledge hammer trying to tenderize his brain before the rats making nests started to gnaw on it. That thought, of course, gave the nausea a free pass to burn back up into the back of his throat and he gagged a dry heave into his cupped palm before fumbling his way out the car.

“Jen? Shit, hey, come on, let’s get you up stairs and into bed,” Jared’s worried tones by his ear startled him a little and he had to closed his eyes a second as his vision pulsed with the throb of his headache.

“Ugh, I’m sorry Jare, need to lay down. Can we talk later?” Jensen pleaded as his head gave another vicious throb.

Jensen melted a little into the soothing press of Jared’s warm lips to his forehead as he gently engulfed Jensen into a hug, the hard little bulge of his belly pressing into Jensen’s.

“Course, baby. Just take it easy, okay?” Jared assured as he moved around behind him and started to guide him inside.

Jensen swallowed down the swell of nausea that walking created, not able to suppress the small whimper that escaped his tightly pinched lips.

“Shhhhon, I got ya,” Jared whispered as he pulled him further into his side.

“I’m supposed to be looking after you,” Jensen mumbled almost incoherently into Jared’s shoulder as they passed through the front door into the living area.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m doing fine and you’re the one that’s sick. The twins usually give me a break through the middle of the day so take advantage of my ability to function at the moment and let me get you tucked into bed,” Jared urged as he started to guide him up the stairs to their bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen apologized once more as guilt spiked through him at his need for Jared’s support when he was supposed to be looking after his husband.

Jared’s all day sickness had seemed to ease a little over the last week as he headed towards the 3 months mark. It only really seemed to plague him in the mornings leaving the rest of the day pretty nausea free. That still didn’t appease Jensen’s guilt for needing the comforting embrace of his husband’s arms as his shaky legs kept threatening to collapse underneath him. He was sure it was the thought of sending them both tumbling down the stairs that kept him on his feet and not leaning completely into the comforting bulk of Jared’s arms.

After what seemed hours, but was really only a few minutes, Jared was finally able to lead Jensen over to their bed. Jensen whimpered slightly as his head throbbed wickedly with the harsh sunlight coming through their bedroom window. Jared pressed a soft kiss to his temple and guided him down to sit on the edge of the bed before quickly slipping over to pull the heavy drapes over the double bay windows. The sudden absence of most of the light in the room left Jensen slightly dizzy and disorientated for a second and he startled slightly with a tight hiss of pain as he felt a gentle pressure on his thighs.

“Why don’t you strip down and I’ll get you a nice cool cloth for your head, yeah?” Jared whispered as he crouched down in front of Jensen, his hands gently stroking Jensen’s trembling thighs.

“Mmm, ‘kay, thanks...love you,” Jensen murmured quietly as he started to slowly disrobe with as few large movements as possible. It seemed that with the throbbing in his head, any movement was setting his stomach off to churning relentlessly. He shuddered at the thought of throwing up with his head hurting so much, which only served to rile his belly up to a fever pitch.

“Ugh...Jare...sick,” Jensen gulped in panic as bile burned the back of his throat and he clamped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up all over the carpet.

“Shit, here,” Jared cursed as he darted back across the room with one of the bath towels, just in time for Jensen to lose his battle with his nausea once more into the fluffy softness.

It took Jensen a good while before he could stop the dry heaving that followed after he had lost what little fluids he had left in him. He couldn’t help the choked sobs that shuddered through him as each wretched heave of his stomach sent another spike of pain ricocheting through his head.

“Jesus, Jen, what the hell is going on with you? I’m calling Misha. This can’t be normal,” Jared swore as he pushed up from his perch beside Jensen on the edge of the bed, his own face a little pale after watching over Jensen.

Jensen reached out to clutch desperately at Jared’s trailing arm as he moved towards the cordless phone on the night stand.

“No...argh...it’s just a migraine...promise,” Jensen pleaded with him, his face pinched tight with pain.

Jared bit at his lip nervously. “It’s never been this bad before. Have you taken anything yet?” Jared asked as his hand dropped unconsciously to lie protectively over his belly.

Jensen couldn’t help the soft smile as he took in that sight, even with railroad spikes being hammered into his grey matter over and over, the sight of his husband protecting their children filled him with a warm flush of love. He took in as deep a breath he could manage, pushed the nausea and pain as far down as it would go and met Jared’s panicky gaze.

“Just come lay with me, ‘kay? Just need to sleep it off,” Jensen coaxed, hoping to deflect Jared from asking or offering more painkillers that he wouldn’t be able to take. “Please,” Jensen pleaded as he closed his eyes to another sharp spike of pain lancing through his aching head.

Jensen smiled gently as he felt the messy towel pulled from his hands, and a moment later, a cool cloth draped across the back of his neck. The soothing cool spread like a balm up his neck and down his tense shoulders and back.

“Mmmm...feels good,” Jensen murmured into Jared’s shoulder as his head was gently pulled over into Jared’s warm chest. He murmured a weak protest as Jared managed to extract him out of his light jacket and t-shirt without too much movement on his own behalf. He gasped sharply as Jared guided him gently back into the soft pillows at the head of the bed. The deep concern and worry etched into Jared’s face as he hovered over him had Jensen suffused with that warm glow of love once more. Needing to reassure Jared and trying to wipe away the deep lines of concern pulling at his husband’s handsome face, Jensen reached up and cupped Jared’s chin in his palm.

“I’ll be okay, I promise,” Jensen whispered in deference to his throbbing temples.

Jared’s wan smile and weak chuckle, made it clear his husband didn’t believe a word of it, but wouldn’t argue for sake of peace and less stress for both of them.

“Fine, but we’re not done with this. You will tell me what is going on and soon,” Jared demanded with a stern look, which was quickly replaced with concern again when Jensen nodded only to moan his discomfort at the stupid move.

“Just rest,” Jared murmured as he undid Jensen’s snug Jeans and gently shimmied them down his hips.

The slight smirk that tipped the corner of Jared’s lips had Jensen relaxing back a little more into the softness of their bed.

“I guess this idle life is getting the better of the both of us, huh?” Jared teased as he stretched out a hand out and caressed the softer skin of Jensen’s abs.

“You look good with a little meat on your bones, almost like when you were in the first trimester with Bethany,” Jared smiled wistfully, his expression quickly turning downcast at his mention of their lost little girl.

“Sorry, Jen, I didn’t...” Jared stuttered in his rush to apologize for bring up the painful memories, his eyes a little glassy with his own tears.

Jensen couldn’t help the pang of sorrow that cut through him at the mention of their little girl and he looked up to meet Jared’s stricken gaze with his own tear filled eyes.

“I miss her too,” Jensen whispered as he rolled to his side, his hand sliding down to cradle the pliant flesh of his belly as Jared finished removing his Jeans and slipped his socks and loafers off onto the floor. Jensen moved the cloth from his neck to cover his temple and eyes as the bed dipped as Jared stretched out beside him.

“I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to upset...” Jared started to apologize as his arms came around to pull Jensen into the cocoon of his chest.

“It’s okay, just...just lay with me,” Jensen sighed as he felt Jared’s soft lips press a light kiss to his throbbing head. The soothing embrace of his lover and gently rhythm of his husband’s breathing slowly honed the throbbing spikes of his headache to a duller edge and he drifted off into a restless sleep filled with dreams of a golden haired little girl dancing in the sunlight.

~o0o~

Jensen looked down at his protruding belly, his hand cupping the base of the gentle swell as his other hand rubbed over his pale and drawn face. He’d been to see Misha and he’d confirmed that his suspicions were right. He was carrying more than one. How the hell was he supposed to tell Jared that in 8 months or so they would have five babies? Talk about instant family.

Jensen sank down onto the closed toilet seat and dropped his head into his hands with a heavy sigh. He desperately wanted to share this with Jared, but Jared had been so sick and he was worried about what the shock of his announcement would do to him. How on earth would he not shock Jared when he told him that he was pregnant too, and with triplets no less?

Misha had been disappointed that he hadn’t told Jared yet and had scolded him for keeping something so important from him. But he just didn’t know how to tell him. It’s not like it was something that you could just bring up in casual conversation, ‘Oh by the way, I’m pregnant too and guess what, it’s triplets’.

Jensen sighed heavily again, scrubbing his hands over his face. He jumped a little when the knock sounded at the bathroom door, disturbing his musings.

“Jen, I need the bathroom,” Jared’s anxious voice called through the thin wood.

Jensen scrambled up to standing and had to grip tight to the vanity when the room did a tilt-a-whirl around him, a swell of nausea churning low in his belly as he steadied himself.

“God, not now,” Jensen mumbled to himself as he let go of the vanity with one hand and rubbed soothing circles over his turbulent belly in an attempt to calm the nausea. He had to swallow heavily when the size of his new belly peeking over his boxers registered. He was going to have to find a way to tell Jared and soon, or Jared was going to figure it out by himself with the rate his belly was growing with each passing week. Soon, there would be no way he could pass it of as the good food and sedate lifestyle having it’s effect on him.

“Sorry Jare, I’ll be out in a sec,” Jensen called to Jared as he hastily threw his robe around his shoulders and tied it loosely just about his hips to try and disguise his belly a least a little.

Jensen pushed his way out the door, throwing a pale and antsy Jared an apologetic look as Jared lunged past him into the bathroom. The painful sounding retches that followed had Jensen swallowing heavily to quell his own nausea at the horrible sounds.

“You okay, babe?” Jensen called as he sat nervously on the edge of the bed, knowing from the last couple of months experience that Jared _really_ didn’t like an audience when he was sick. Jensen grimaced as his only reply was another retch and dry heave, followed by a low moan.

“‘m ‘kay...just give me a...ugh...” Jared’s reply was cut off by more retches that only produced choking coughs.

“Oh, babe, I’m so sorry. Hopefully this sickness will ease off soon,” Jensen apologized with a wince as Jared continued to retch and choke through a few more dry heaves.

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief for both Jared and his own nausea, when the flushing of the toilet finally sounded through the closed door. He waited anxiously on the edge of the bed, his legs bouncing nervously as he waited for Jared to emerge from the bathroom.

Finally, after an agonizing couple of minutes, the door opened to reveal a pale and wan Jared clad in just his boxer briefs and leaning on the door jamb, the back of his wrist covering his mouth as he clearly waited for his stomach to settle a little more before risking moving too far from the bathroom.

Jensen stood up from the bed quickly, aiming to guide Jared back to their bed to rest his way through the remainder of the mornings nausea, but was thwarted from his plan when the change in altitude sent black spots across his vision and his legs turned to jello beneath him. He staggered slightly before sitting back down on the edge of the bed, taking in a few deep breaths before he risked raising his head to look at an angry Jared.

“What the hell is going on Jensen? And don’t fob me off with an, ‘I’m fine’ bullshit line. Enough already,” Jared yelled furiously, the tremor in his voice giving away the concern underlying his angry outburst.

“I...no...it’s nothing...I mean,” Jensen stuttered as he fumbled over what to tell Jared, when he was clearly upset by not knowing what was going on.

“Jensen please, you’re scaring me. Are you using drugs? I know it’s been a really hard year for you, but I thought you would come to me first,” Jared pleaded with a quiet sob as he moved over to slouch down beside a shell shocked Jensen.

“WHAT?! NO! How could you even think that, I would never...Jared, who do you think I am?” Jensen cried, his eyes flooding with sudden tears as he took in the dejected slouch of his pale husband.

Jared looked over at him with sorrow filled eyes. “You are my husband and my best friend. I thought there was nothing that we couldn’t tell each other,” Jared finished with a sob as tears started to slide down his pale cheeks.

Jensen couldn’t speak past the emotion clogging his throat. He struggled to hold back his tears and leaned over to wrap his arms around Jared, pulling his head to his chest to rest over his frantically beating heart.

“I...it’s not drugs...I...god, I didn’t want to tell you like this,” Jensen groaned as he pressed a kiss into Jared’s hair as his husband sobbed quietly in his arms.

“Then...what is...it?” Jared asked, his voice rough and broken over his tears.

Jensen took a deep breath, drawing in Jared’s comforting scent. “I’m pregnant,” Jensen finally whispered into Jared’s hair.

“What...what did you...say?” Jared asked in confusion as he pulled back quickly out of Jensen’s embrace to stare intently at him.

Jensen couldn’t meet his gaze and dropped his eyes to peer intently at the rhythmic movement of his fingers twisting into the terrycloth belt of his robe that rested over the swell of his belly. Taking another fortifying breath, he looked up and met Jared’s pleading gaze.

“I’m pregnant.”

Jared blinked at him, his face shifting to puzzlement as the information slowly sank in. Suddenly, it was like watching the sun come out after months of rain as a huge grin spread across Jared’s face and he launched himself into Jensen’s startled arms.

“Oh my god, Jensen are you serious?” Jared asked as he crushed Jensen to his chest in a rib-breaking hug.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe it! How? When? I mean, oh my god!” Jared rushed on as he continued to squeeze the life out of Jensen.

“Easy, easy, I need to breath too you know,” Jensen wheezed as he struggled a little to take a full breath in Jared’s embrace.

Jared released him in a rush and laughed excitedly before leaning in to kiss Jensen soundly on the lips.

“How, Jen? I thought the treatment didn’t take,” Jared asked as he grabbed Jensen’s hands in his own and squeezed them with the same enthusiasm he had given hugging him.

“It didn’t. Misha could only guess that Bethany’s pregnancy helped my fertility or something. I wasn’t really listening by that part,” Jensen confessed as he blushed self-consciously.

Jared’s lips quirked into a smirk. “Guess I really am the stud I always told you I was then,” Jared chuckled as he pushed Jensen’s robe aside to rub at Jensen’s protruding belly.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Jensen muttered as he bit his lip at the delicious sensations Jared’s roaming palm was producing over his belly.

“Hmm? And here I thought you were packing on the beef going out in sympathy for me. Wow, Jen, how far along are you? You’re belly is pretty big already,” Jared observed as he continued to rub over the rounded swell.

Jensen chuckled nervously. ”Yeah, about that...I ah...I’m about 8 to 9 weeks, as close a Misha can figure from the size of the babies on the ultrasound,” Jensen finished with an anxious swallow, his eyes glued to Jared, waiting for his reaction.

“Wow, you’re pretty big for 9 weeks, did he say why you’re show...hang on, did you say babies?” Jared asked with an awed stare.

Jensen smiled weakly, his lips quirking self-deprecatingly. “Umm, yeah...turns out you are a super stud with super sperm. Misha saw three in there,” Jensen winced as he waited for Jared to react to the news.

Jared blinked at him stunned for a few moments before he launched himself back into Jensen’s arms, pushing them both back on the bed with a shout of joy and peppering Jensen’s face with kisses.

“Seriously, three babies? Jen, you are so amazing,” Jared declared as he draped himself gently between Jensen’s splayed thighs, so their bellies butted up against each other, Jensen’s not much smaller than Jared’s even though he was four weeks behind him.

Jensen swallowed heavily at the nausea that churned from the movement of the bed, but he managed a wan smile at Jared’s clearly happy reaction to the news.

“You okay?” Jared asked with concern, his finger gently stroking Jensen pale cheek.

“Yeah, just don’t do so well with sudden movements these days,” he reassured him as he stretched his neck up to kiss Jared’s grinning mouth gently. “Mmm, minty fresh. You feeling okay now?” Jensen murmured against Jared’s soft lips as he took in Jared’s still pale features.

Jared deepened his kiss in answer, his hands cupping Jensen’s face as he continued to kiss him passionately. The strength of his desire evident in the hard line of his cock pressing up against the seam of Jensen hip.

Jensen broke off the kiss to catch his breath. His eyes locked onto Jared’s lust blown gaze.

“Seems at least little Jared is feeling just fine right now,” Jensen teased with a gentle thrust of his hips up into Jared, the moan of pleasure it produced out of Jared going straight to Jensen’s hardening cock.

“Ugggh, Jen. Been so long, need you,” Jared moaned into Jensen’s ear as he started to rock gently so that delicious friction of their cocks rubbing against each other through the soft cotton of their boxers sent tendrils of warmth spreading through Jensen, pushing the lingering nausea into the background for the moment.

“Mmmm, Jare,” Jensen moaned as Jared leaned in and captured his lips in a searing kiss as he continued to rock into Jensen, his cock a searing line of heat against his own.

“Feel so good Jen, want to get inside you. Can I baby? Can I split you open on my big cock, baby?” Jared growled in his ear as he thrust a little faster, his breaths panting across the shell of Jensen’s ear driving him wild with need.

“God yes, love it when you talk dirty to me. Want to feel every inch of you, pushing in and stretching me wide open,” Jensen virtually purred as he did his best to get as much friction on his cock as he could between their thrusting bodies.

‘Ngh, Jen, now,” Jared growled as he slid down Jensen’s body, his teeth nipping and biting at Jensen’s exposed skin, lapping soothingly with his tongue to take the sting out of the bites.

“Fuck Jare,” Jensen whimpered as the teasing of his skin sent sparks of pleasure rippling through his body.

Jared slowed down his ministrations to concentrate his focus on Jensen’s belly, pausing to kiss and suckle at Jensen’s bellybutton. When Jared licked his way into the hole of his bellybutton, his tongue thrusting in and out of the hole, and Jensen couldn’t help but arch up off the bed trying to get Jared’s tongue as far in as he could. The sensations that were bombarding him from the sensitive spot threatened to overwhelm him and have him spill like a teenager into his shorts.

“Guh...so...good,” Jensen whined as Jared nipped and suckled at the rim of the hole, teasing him with thrusts of his tongue deep inside.

“Mmmm, you like that, baby?” Jared teased as he panted his warm breath over the shivering skin of Jensen’s swollen belly.

“Yeah, gonna...make me...cum...if you...keep it...up,” Jensen panted as he struggled to catch his breath in the aftermath of the overwhelming sensations created by Jared’s wickedly talented mouth.

Jared shook his head and grinned with a predatory glint in his lust blown eyes. “No, not yet baby, gonna watch you spill up over our bellies with my cock splitting you wide open,” Jared declared as he licked at his lips in anticipation.

“Do it...want you...now,” Jensen growled as the thought of Jared fulfilling his promise almost had him spilling in anticipation of what was to come.

Jared moaned and palmed at his cock, obviously needing to regain some control himself.

“So hot, baby,” Jared murmured as he slid his hands down Jensen’s flank and slipped his thumbs under the already snug elastic band of Jensen’s boxers.

“Hmm, gonna have to buy you bigger ones soon, don’t want to cut off your circulation,” Jared grinned at him as he dragged Jensen’s boxers down his hips as Jensen raised himself off the bed to allow himself to be freed from the confining material.

When the cool air in the room hit his sensitive cock, Jensen moaned and writhed on the bed. The sensation almost too much for him, as he shivered from head to toe with the pleasure of it.

“So beautiful,” Jared murmured as he leaned in over Jensen and nuzzled his cheek into the wiry curls of his pubic hair. “Smell so good baby,” Jared cooed as he licked and suckled at the skin at the juncture of Jensen’s thighs, slowly teasing Jensen legs apart as he gently eased Jensen back on the bed so he could make room for himself between his splayed thighs.

Jensen cried out as he bucked up off the bed when Jared’s tongue probed tentatively at Jensen puckered hole with little warning. The warm puffs of breath over his hole as Jared giggled wickedly had Jensen swiping at the top of Jared’s head in mock anger.

“You could warn a guy,” Jensen whined petulantly as Jared continued to shake the bed a little with his chuckles.

“Sorry baby, you are just so sensitive I can’t help it,” Jared teased as he moved back in to gently swipe his warm wet tongue across his hole.

“Ngh, yeah,” Jensen called out as sparks of pure pleasure rippled through him at the laps of Jared’s tongue against his hole. His breath caught high in his throat as Jared’s tongue darted in to breech him with a quick thrust. He gaped like a fish out of water, his hands scrambling to clutch at the sheets as Jared’s tongue slid in and out of him with piston like precision. Suddenly, Jensen found himself rocking into Jared’s face, his need for more building like an itch under his lust heated skin.

“Jared,” Jensen screamed out his name as Jared pushed two fingers in beside his thrusting tongue at once, the delicious burn mixing just right with the heated pleasure having him moaning and calling out for more.

Jensen whimpered as Jared’s tongue slipped free from him, to be replaced a moment later with another finger. The heavy pants of Jared’s breath on his thigh distracting him from the burn as Jared scissored and twisted his fingers to stretch him wide. Jensen struggled to catch his breath as he continued to rock into Jared’s scissoring fingers, eager to get them deep inside so that Jared could touch on the sweet spot that would send lightning bolts of pleasure behind his eyes with each touch. Gradually, the sweet burn eased off as he stretch over the long fingers pushing ever deeper inside him. He couldn’t help the sobbing cry the left him as Jared suddenly pulled his fingers from him in one swift movement.

“Jared!” Jensen cried as he pushed up onto his elbows to see Jared moving from the bed to quickly scramble in the bedside drawer. Jensen cursed at him when he took more than 30 seconds to come up with the tube of lube in his hand.

“Jesus Jared, you could have got that before you fucked me dry with your fingers and left me begging and twitching on the bed,” Jensen whined as he flopped back onto the bed as Jared grinned wickedly at him and made a show of lubing his engorged cock in slow languid movements.

“God...you’re such a fucking tease,” Jensen moaned as he palmed his own throbbing erection and watched Jared close his eyes in pleasure as pre-cum dribbled from the purple tip onto Jared’s slow stroking hand.

“Come on, fuck _me_ already,” Jensen whined as Jared bit at his lip as his breath sped up in time with his stroking hand on his leaking cock.

Jensen knew he’d been had when Jared grinned at him with an evil chuckle low in his throat and leaned in over his splayed body to kiss and nip at his pouting lips.

“Fucker,” Jensen cursed him as Jared lowered himself to glide his slick cock alongside his own.

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you, Jen. Gonna nail you right into this bed, have you screaming my name ‘til I let you cum,” Jared purred into his ear as he continued to thrust his hips into his with an infuriatingly slow rhythm. “Do you want me to fuck you, Jen, split you wide?” Jared breathed, the last being delivered with a sharp nip to his ear and a swipe of his tongue over the shell.

“YES!” Jensen screamed, his patience wearing thin as his cock throbbed and his hole twitched and ached with the need to be filled.

Jared smirked at him. “That’s my boy. So hot when you’re needy,” Jared praised him as he settled himself between Jensen’s thighs once more and broughta leg up to rest on his right shoulder. The gentle nudge of Jared’s hard cock against Jensen’s hole had him arching up into the sensation. He choked out a hoarse cry as the tip of Jared’s cock breached him when he pushed up to meet Jared before he could thrust in himself.

Unable to hold back his need for more, Jensen thrust up further, impaling himself on Jared’s thick cock, the delicious burn as it stretched him wide nearly had Jensen spilling between them without one single thrust from Jared.

“Fuck, Jen, so eager,” Jared moaned as he pulled out and thrust back in with a snap of his hips, pushing Jensen back onto the bed with thump.

“Yes...more...please...harder...faster,” Jensen begged as Jared stilled on the down thrust, only to inch his way back out as he pinned Jensen to the bed with the rest of his body.

Jensen arched into Jared’s sweat slick body, desperate for more as his hole twitched in anticipation of Jared’s next plunge in.

“So beautiful all stretch out and begging for me. Could keep you like this for hours,” Jared growled as he pulled back until only the very tip of his cock was stretching Jensen’s quivering hole.

Jensen flashed his eyes up at Jared, begging him silently not to threaten him with such torture when his body was craving Jared so much.

“Please,” Jensen pleaded as he clenched the sheets tight in his attempt to stop himself from impaling himself on Jared’s cock once more.

“Okay, baby, I’ll take care of you,” Jared soothed before adjusting Jensen’s thigh further up on his shoulder, stretching him wide to receive him before plunging in with an almost violent thrust.

Jensen couldn’t hold back his scream as Jared slammed into his prostate and continued to hit it dead on with each thrust into this body.

Each push of Jared cock brought him closer and closer to climax until his breath was so tight in his chest he was sure that if he didn’t cum soon he would pass out. It wasn’t until Jared’s hand slid up to cradle the swell of his belly that he finally spilled over their bellies and Jared’s hand with a breathless moan. Jared thrust into his spasming hole three more times before Jensen felt his cum pulse deep inside him.

Jared rolled them to their sides and lay panting heavily, his slowly waning cock still nestled inside him. The slippery wet slide of Jared’s cock inside his clenching walls had small aftershocks pulsing through him, sending full body shivers through his body.

Once they had both caught their breaths a little, Jared pulled out gently and leaned in to kiss him tenderly.

“I guess we won’t get to do that too often once the babies are born. Your screams would wake the dead,” Jared teased as he tweaked Jensen nipple with a light pinch of his fingers.

“Ow, hey. It’s not my fault you are a sex god,” Jensen teased back, squirming slight to get away from Jared’s pinching fingers that kept seeking out his sensitive nipples.

Jared paused in his teasing and flashed a huge grin at Jensen, pushing himself up on one elbow to look down at Jensen with a jauntily raised eyebrow. “Why, I am a master in the bedroom, aren’t I?” Jared replied usinga very poor English aristocracy accent.

Jensen laughed and pushed at Jared’s chest until he fell back onto the bed himself. Jared turned his head and looked seriously at Jensen.

“I love you, Jen, no matter what our lives bring us, always know that,” Jared declared as he clasped Jensen hand in his own.

Jensen had to swallow back the emotion that suddenly flooded his throat at the devotion in Jared’s declaration. Taking in a shuddering breath, Jensen smiled through teary eyes and nodded his assent, not able to trust his voice not to betray him if he tried to respond to Jared.

Jared clearly understood and simply pulled Jensen into his chest so that Jensen’s cheek rested over Jared’s calmly beating heart.

If Jared noticed the tears that slipped on his chest as the emotion of the day got the best of Jensen, he didn’t let on as they both drifted off into sleep.

[Next part](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11662.html)


	3. Fic: Plentiful Bounty, (3/5), J2, Mpreg, Bigbang

| - [Part One](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11095.html) \- | - [Part Two](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11327.html) \- |

Please see [part one](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11095.html) for warning and notes.

  
**22 weeks / 18 weeks**   


Jensen fidgeted nervously on the waiting room chair, his hand stroking over his big belly almost continuously in an attempt to calm both him and his restless babies. He grinned sheepishly at Jared when he felt his husband’s palm soothing circles into his shoulder blades.

“I know, nothing at all to be jumpy about, it’s just....”Jensen sighed in frustration at not being able to accurately explain his sudden nervousness at the prospect of seeing his three little ones in 3D on the ultrasound. They had seen them at 12 weeks but they were still tiny and barely real to Jensen.

Today, he knew he’d be _really_ seeing his babies and that was both exciting and terrifying.

After what had happened with Bethany, he had done his best not to think too much on the fact that he had three new lives completely dependent on him for their survival or he’d go mad. He had just focused as much as he could on Jared’s pregnancy rather than his own and finally it was more than time for it all to become extremely real for him that he too was nourishing new lives.

He knew it was ridiculous to think that way, given he already looked almost to term and the movement of the babies insured that he knew they were there just about every minute of the day, both waking and sleeping, but seeing them...right there, moving and whole and... _real_ was going to make it impossible for Jensen to ignore it all and not get excited for his babies and really...that right there...that was what he was terrified of; getting excited and then possibly having to go through losing them.

He just knew that he couldn’t survive that again.

After Bethany, he had thrown himself into work, blindly taking any role that came his way to keep his mind off what he and Jared had lost. It was coming home to Jared curled up on the couch, sobbing over the picture of all three of them at the hospital...their only family photo, that pulled Jensen out of his steadfast denial and made him truly realize that he wasn’t the only one that lost a little girl that day, that Jared had too, and he needed him as much as Jensen was denying that he needed anyone. It was then that they decided to try one more round of IVF before they would give up and reconcile that they weren’t meant to have a family. Now, he was faced with having five new babies in the span of a couple of months. Life really was a rollercoaster ride at times.

Jensen was pulled from his thoughts when Jared tugged at his rubbing hand.

“Babe, hey? They are ready for you,” Jared urged as he started to pull him up from his seat.

“What? Oh, okay, sure,” Jensen answered vaguely as he swallowed down the lump of fear that was currently lodged in his throat and offered Jared a weak smile in return for his indulgent one.

“It’s okay, Jensen. You are allowed to want them and love them. We won’t lose them, I promise you,” Jared soothed as he pressed a kiss to Jensen’s tense jaw.

“You can’t promise that, Jared, no one can,” Jensen replied sadly before moving past to follow the technician who was waiting patiently for him down the corridor.

~o0o~

Jared silently tugged at his arm, urging him into the study. “Come and see,” he coaxed as Jensen hesitated at the doorway. He gently led Jensen over to one of the chairs set up in front of their two laptops arranged side by side with the media player cued and ready to play.

Once they had both settled into the chairs, Jared quietly clicked both mice to set the media files to play simultaneously.

“Look Jen, it’s all our babies,” Jared said with a soft smile tilting the corners of his mouth, his eyes gleaming as he looked between the five babies wriggling and squirming on the display in front of him and Jensen’s shell shocked face.

“Wow...I...Jared...this...,” Jensen stuttered as he tried and failed to express just how awed he felt to see all 5 of their babies in 3D in front of them.

He looked over at Jared, the emotion of the moment getting the best of him as happy tears slid down his face to disappear into his trembling grin. Taking a stuttering breath, he clasp Jared’s hand in his and squeezed tight. His other hand found its way onto his hard belly, his hand automatically soothing the skin with gentle strokes.

“Ours Jensen, and no one is going to take them away from us, I promise,” Jared said as he gestured at the screens and shifted to face Jensen, his hand cupping Jensen’s trembling jaw as he stroked away Jensen’s falling tears.

“We will bring them all home, safe and sound,” Jared promised, his voice catching as he leaned in to kiss Jensen softly.

Jensen pulled back and smiled at him softly. "Yeah, we will. All five of them!” Jensen exclaimed as the pulled Jared in for another kiss, his hand dropping to sooth over Jared’s own hard belly.

Jared grinned into the kiss before resting his forehead against Jensen’s. “We’re going to be busy, aren’t we?” Jared pondered with a chuckle.

Jensen giggled and kissed Jared’s pouting lips. "Yeah baby, very, but it will be all worth it.”

Jared gazed at him tenderly, his eyes still glazed with a film of happy tears.

"So worth it.”

 

~o0o~

  
**27 weeks / 23 weeks**   


“Hello,” Jensen answered as he pressed the phone precariously between his ear and his shoulder as he jostled the key in the lock in his attempt to get into the house.

“Ah, hi, my name’s Robyn. I’m a nurse here at the county general...,” the young female voice replied.

Jensen’s key’s slipped from his suddenly nerveless fingers, “what? Oh my god, what’s happened? Is he okay? Oh my god, what about the babies?”

“Please sir, you need to calm down. Firstly, can you confirm for me who you are for confidentiality purposes,” the woman on the other end of the phone coaxed.

“What, yes, of course...ah...Jensen, Jensen Ackles. Is he okay, are the babies okay?” Jensen asked again, his voice tight with his anxiety.

“All I know is that we have a Jared Pada...ah..that is Jared Padalecki admitted here at County General and you are listed as his next of kin. Are you able to come down now?” the young woman asked gently.

“Oh my god, um...yes, of course, I’ll be there in...ah...15 minutes. Please tell him I’m coming.”

“I’ll pass on the message sir, your rapid response is much appreciated,” she finished before hanging up, leaving Jensen panting on the other end of an empty line.

Swiping angrily at the tears spilling down his flushed cheeks, Jensen put a steadying hand to his rolling belly, drawing in deep deliberate breaths in an attempt to not only calm himself down so he could drive to the hospital to Jared, but the babies too. They were doing somersaults in there in response to his anxiety and stress.

“It’ll be okay babies, papa will be just fine, I promise,” Jensen soothed as he stroked his turbulent belly, the action working to soothe his own nerves as well as the babies agitation.

The normally 15 minute trip took him just under 12. He fielded a few odd looks as he waddled as fast as he could over to the triage desk in the ER, his hands unconsciously rubbing soothing circles over his big belly. At 23 weeks with triplets, he almost looked full term for a single pregnancy so he shouldn’t have been at all surprised that the triage nurse took one look at him and dragged him through to the exam room without even asking him a single question.

Before Jensen could get a word out, the nurse had guided him down to sit on the paper draped bed and was reaching for the blood pressure cuff.

“Oh, no, no, I’m not here for me. I’m fine. I had a call about my husband, Jared Padalecki, please I need to know if he’s okay?” Jensen pleaded with the nurse before she could start attaching the Velcro cuff around his upper arm.

“Oh, oh...I’m so sorry, I just...well...you look. Okay, look, I’m really sorry, that was really unprofessional of me. How about you rest here and I’ll go check on the database regarding your husband’s condition okay?” the nurse blushed as she quickly replaced the sphygmomanometer in the bedside drawers and hustled her way out of the room before Jensen could offer an answer.

He shuffled himself back on the bed until he could lean back on the wall, trying to get comfortable in the hard bed. He had just shut his eyes, trying to calm himself and the babies twisting and turning inside him, when the door pushed open with a burst of noise from the busy ER.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was in here. Are you being seen by someone?” a dark haired, serious-looking young man in a white lab coat asked.

Jensen struggled to push himself up to sitting, finally managing it with a sigh of frustration, “um, yeah a nurse was just going to see how my husband is. I got a call earlier to come down ‘cause he’d been admitted but I haven’t heard how he is yet,” Jensen replied, his anxiety for Jared and his children’s well being increasing once more.

“Oh, sorry to hear that, but do you mind waiting in the ER waiting area? I really need this exam room to assess someone who’s just come in,” the young doctor apologized as he helped Jensen slip off the bed and guided him out the door to the waiting room.

“Oh, ah, ok. Sorry.” Jensen nodded as he moved out of the room into the loud crush of the busy ER.

“No problem, hopefully the nurse will be with you soon. I hope it’s good news for you both,” the young doctor said in parting as he ushered a pale young girl and her obviously distressed mother into the exam room he had just vacated.

“Yeah, thanks, me too,” he sighed at the suddenly shut door, turning to survey the over-crowded ER for a possible place to sit while he waited. Giving that up as a bad joke, he sighed heavily before making his way over to a spare side of a pillar and leaned himself up against it, trying to take some of the weight of his belly off his lower back, as he set in to wait for news.

It was forty minutes and multiple harassed staff later, when he finally got news on Jared and was quietly ushered into his sleeping husband’s room.

All of the emotion he had been suppressing while waiting for news came bubbling up in a gush of tears as he finally laid eyes on Jared, curled tight around his belly. The visible parts of his face bruised, swollen and tight with pain, even in his sleep.

Rushing over to the bed to clasp Jared’s sleep slack hands in his, Jensen couldn’t help the hitch in his breath as tears continued to fall from his eyes, creating a damp patch on the heavy white sheets of Jared’s hospital bed.

“He’s okay, I promise. The babies are fine too.”

The familiar soothing tones couldn’t prevent the startle that the sudden assurance caused Jensen. He pulled in a shaky breath as he looked up at the calming presence of their close friend and trusted doctor, but couldn’t help the shuddering sob that escaped him when he saw the sympathy in his knowing gaze.

“Oh god Misha, I can’t lose them, I just can’t. What the hell happened?” Jensen sobbed as he felt his friend come around behind him and brace his shoulders in a supportive hug.

“You won’t, I promise, well at least not on my watch, okay?’ Misha soothed as he gently squeezed his shoulders in support. “From what I could get from the unit that brought him in, he was involved in a robbery and got a lot of this when he tried to protect a little boy and his frightened mother from their drug heightened assailant.

“What the hell? What was he doing putting himself and the babies in danger like that?” Jensen growled, trying to keep his voice down as he felt his slumbering husband’s hand twitch in his.

“Jen...’at you?” Jared’s voice was hoarse and tight as he stirred and blinked sleep heavy eyes at him.

“Jared, oh my god, are you okay? You scared the crap out of me,” Jensen said, trying to swallow back his emotions to focus on Jared.

Jensen’s heart clenched tight in his chest as tears pooled in Jared’s eyes and his face crumpled into pained sorrow.

“I’m so sorry, Jen, I didn’t mean to get involved, but he was going to hurt them and the little boy was so scared. I couldn’t just let it happen. I know it was stupid and I know it could have endangered our babies...I...I’m so sorry, but I’d do it again.” Jared confessed, dropping his gaze from Jensen’s, silent tears slipping down his face.

Jensen ducked his chin to his chest, not at all sure how he felt about Jared’s heartfelt confession. He couldn’t help but love him for wanting to protect the little boy and his mother, but to put his own children at such risk made anger bubble up under the surface of that love. He had lost their little girl because of the thoughtless act from a drunk driver and would do anything to have her back. Having gone through that horrifying experience once, Jensen couldn’t stand by and let it happen again.

Jensen reached out and pulled Jared’s chin around so that his teary gaze met his own. The fresh tears that spilled down Jared’s cheeks hit Jensen hard in the chest, his next breath difficult to take in fully, but he had to let Jared know how much his choice had hurt him.

“I know you meant well, but I can’t go through losing another child...I just can’t,” Jensen confessed as tears welled up in his throat, making it hard to get the words out that he needed to say.

“I love you so much, Jared, and if anything happened to you or our babies, I’m telling you now, I wouldn’t survive it,” Jensen finished with a choked whisper as his throat closed over as the tears spilled freely from his eyes.

“Jensen,” Misha and Jared’s voices echoed their horror at his statement.

All Jensen could do was look between the two of them as sobs started to escape from his chest and he crumpled down onto the edge of the bed, his emotion draining him of all his remaining strength.

“Jen, oh god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t think, I just saw how scared he was and I just...I’m so sorry. I won’t leave you, I promise,” Jared assured him through his own tears. His arms reached out to pull Jensen to him as best he could with their pregnant bellies in the way.

Misha laid a reassuring hand on both their shoulders and bid his goodbyes for the moment, reminding them both to be gentle with each other.

Jared shuffled himself painfully across the narrow bed, dragging a pliant and silently crying Jensen with him, so that Jensen was forced to climb completely on the bed to lie next to Jared or let go.

Unable to face each other because there just wasn’t enough room for their bellies, they shuffled around until Jared’s belly was resting gently on Jensen’s, with Jensen’s head tucked under Jared’s chin, his face buried into Jared’s shoulder.

~o0o~

It was in that exact pose that Misha found them an hour later when he came to check on Jared’s concussion. He gently shook Jared’s shoulder, bringing him awake slowly.

“Sorry, Jared, last check and I can let you sleep as much as you want,” Misha apologized as he lifted Jared’s eyelids and quickly flashed his pen light across his vision, checking for pupil reaction. Both pupils were equal and reactive, so Misha smiled his encouragement and patted Jared on the shoulder and told him to rest.

Jensen stirred in Jared’s arms and blinked up at him with swollen red-rimmed eyes.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Jared asked gently, his gazing flicking to Misha’s, seeking his reassurance that he would stay to ensure Jensen was indeed okay.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?” Jensen croaked, his voice scratchy from sleep and rough from tears.

Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen forehead, wincing slightly when the movement pulled at stiffening muscles.

“I’m fine, Misha just checked me out and gave me the all clear for a concussion so how about we just curl back up and get some more sleep, hey?” Jared reassured him as he stroked at the tear tracks still marring Jensen pale face.

Jensen looked over his shoulder at Misha, seeking his reassurance that what Jared was telling him was indeed true.

Misha smiled and nodded. “He’s fine Jensen, we’ve kept him as precaution. If he is still doing well in the morning, I’ll probably discharge him home to bed rest, just to be safe.”

Jensen blew out a heavy sigh. “Okay, so long as you are sure he’s alright. I don’t want to get him home and then have something go wrong and risk the babies,” Jensen fretted as he nervously worried at the edge of Jared’s sheet with his fingers.

Misha squeezed Jensen’s shoulder and assured him that he wouldn’t put Jared or his babies at any undue risk by releasing them too soon.

Jensen nodded, blushing slightly with embarrassment. “Sorry Misha, I know you wouldn’t put any of them at risk, it’s just...” Jensen couldn’t finish as his emotions almost got the better of him again.

Misha gave his shoulder a reassuring pat, before nodding at Jared. “I know Jensen, you don’t have to explain it. You will all be fine with some time. Just be kind to yourselves and take it easy, okay?” Misha instructed as he stepped back towards the door.

Jensen smiled at him briefly. “Thanks Misha,” he said before tucking his chin back onto Jared’s chest and shuffling himself into a more comfortable position.

“Night Misha and thanks,...for everything,” Jared said as he settled himself into Jensen’s embrace, saving a last wink for Misha as Jensen finally closed his eyes.

Misha smirked back at him, comforted that his friends would be okay.

~o0o~

  
**28 weeks / 24 weeks**   


When Jared was finally released from the hospital, as promised, Misha ordered a week’s bed rest. Jensen planned to ensure that the only thing Jared would be doing was moving from their bed to pee and shower, maybe. Unfortunately, at 28 weeks pregnant with twins, this was a fairly frequent occurrence, but he could at least ensure that Jared wasn’t up for anything else. What he hadn’t figured on what Jared’s stubbornness and determination to not let him carry out his objective; Jensen take proper care of him. Four days into Jared’s bed rest and things were not going according to Jensen’s plan.

“Jensen, please just stop. The house is clean enough, come lay with me,” Jared whined loudly from the bedroom upstairs.

“I’ll be up shortly, I just want to finish getting this load of washing sorted and then I’ll be up with some lunch for you,” Jensen answered as he finished sorting the clothes into piles and started loading the washer with the rest of their laundry.

“Jensen! Seriously, stop...doing...e.v.e.r.y.t.h.i.n.g...and come up to bed with me. You are going to run yourself ragged and I’m going to need to look after you. You are pregnant too, remember?” Jared shouted, his frustration coming through his voice loud and clear.

Jensen quickly finished putting the washing detergent in, slammed the lid closed and quickly set it to wash.

“Okay, Okay, I’m coming. I’ll just get us something to eat and I’ll be up there, I promise,” Jensen soothed as he moved as quickly as he could into the kitchen.

“Fine! But hurry up, I don’t want you getting distracted with any other house work, okay?” Jared groaned.

In Jensen’s rush to get the lunches made as quickly as he could, he failed to notice the patch of water on the tiles near the sink, and as he went past it to get the cutting board of the dish drainer, his feet slid out from underneath him.

Jensen’s arm shot out to grab hold of the sink, but his slick fingers slipped off the edge and he landed on his hip with a heavy thump.

Pain instantly spiked up through his wrist and back and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as he immediately tried to pull himself back to standing. He had almost made it to his feet when he heard a cry behind him and Jared’s hands were bracing him, helping him regain his feet completely.

“What the hell happened? Are you okay?” Jared asked as his hands started to explore Jensen’s body in search of injuries.

“Hey whoa, I’m okay. I just slip on the water. What are you doing up? Misha told you bed rest Jared,” Jensen scolded as he turned to face Jared, unable to stop a wince when his bruised hip protested the movement.

“Oh my god, you fell! Did you hurt yourself? Are you feeling any pains?” Jared asked in a panic, his hands fluttering over Jensen’s torso along with his gaze.

“Jared, stop, I’m okay. A little bruise here or there maybe, but we’re fine. Stop fussing,” Jensen told him with a sigh as he grabbed Jared’s hands to stop them. Unfortunately, his wrist was not happy with his move and he gasped as a sharp throb of pain spiked up through his wrist into his forearm.

“Argh, god dammit, okay that hurt. Maybe I did hurt myself a little more than I thought,” Jensen cursed as he pulled his injured wrist protectively to his chest.

“Shit, Jen, you’ve probably broken it. Did you land on it when you fell?” Jared asked with concern pulling his still bruised face tight.

“Umm, don’t know, I guess. I’ll put some ice on it and it will be fine in a few days,” Jensen assured him as he moved off to gather their lunch supplies together.

“Hey, I’ll get that, you get the ice for your wrist. Come on, we can look after each other, alright?” Jared coaxed him as he rubbed a soothing hand into the back of Jensen’s shoulder.

Jensen rolled his eyes at him.

“Fine, have it your way,” he mumbled under his breath as he bent to grab a dish cloth out of the drawer with a groan and moved off with a slight limp to get the ice from the freezer.

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you did a real number on yourself,” Jared asked softly, his concern overriding his frustration at the obvious pain Jensen was in.

Jensen smiled back at him as he pulled the ice from the freezer with his right hand and balanced the dish cloth on top of his huge belly.

“Hey, see that, this giant belly does come in handy for some things,” Jensen chuckled as he quickly wrapped the ice up one handed and lay the make-shift ice pack across his sore wrist with a light hiss of pain.

“You still didn’t answer me,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear as he slotted himself to Jensen’s side and slid his long arms around his husband’s shoulders.

Jensen leaned into Jared’s comforting warmth for a second before looking up at him and smiling his assurance that he was okay.

“Just a sprain, Jared, I’ll be just fine, I promise,” Jensen reassured him, trying to ignore the throbbing of his wrist despite the ice treatment.

“Funnily enough, I don’t trust you so let’s eat some lunch and then we are going to call Misha and let him decide what you should do,” Jared smirked as Jensen frowned at him.

“What? No, come on Jared, it was nothing. Definitely not something to bother Misha about. You know what he’s like, he’ll insist on coming over after work and that will just be a waste of his precious family time,” Jensen tried to reason as he pouted his displeasure at Jared’s suggestion.

“Nope, not budging on this on this one Jen, you’ll just have to get over it,” Jared said as he moved off to get their lunches from the fridge and transfer it all onto a tray.

“But...no...you...Fine! He can check you out while he’s here then,” Jensen finished with a smug, satisfied smile.

Jared glared over his shoulder at his husband.

“Cute Jen, very cute, but you’re still getting checked out. Maybe when Misha gives me a check up, he’ll take me off bed rest now I’m feeling that much better,” Jared said as he poked his tongue out at an infuriated Jensen.

Jensen huffed loudly and limped his way back up the stairs, following Jared to their bedroom with their lunches.

“Get comfy Jen, I’m just gonna have a potty break first,” Jared told him as he awkwardly placed the tray of food on the bed around his stomach.

Jensen pouted at him, resisting the urge to poke out his tongue and stoop to the same childish levels as Jared.

His wrist was sore, but it wasn’t that bad. Well, he was pretty sure it wasn’t broken. It was just fine so long as he didn’t move it too much.

He knew Jared was just looking out for him, but he was supposed to be looking after Jared, not the other way round.

Jensen sucked in his bottom lip, frowning his displeasure at the bathroom door in anticipation of Jared’s exit. His plan to continue being angry at Jared was killed instantly when Jared walked out of the bathroom minus his shirt, his huge belly on display.

Jensen couldn’t help but smile at him as Jared rubbed soothing circles into the tight skin as his twins moved visibly under his skin. Jensen never ceased to be awestruck by the beautiful sight of his children moving freely. His fingers itched to soothe them through the tightly stretched skin and let them know that their Papa was here and looking out for them too. Unable to resist any longer, he stretched out his right hand and made grabbing motions to indicate to Jared that he wanted a piece of the action. Jared beamed at him, clearly having been aiming to distract him with the sight all along. Jensen scowled at him briefly before whining pathetically until Jared rolled his eyes at him and moved onto the bed to join him, pushing aside their neglected lunches to the end of the bed.

“You just can’t resist it when they are active can you, babe?” Jared teased as he lay down on his side his belly facing an eager Jensen.

Jensen smiled before shuffling over with a brief wince to lay alongside him, his own big belly sliding under Jared’s so that each movement pushed into his own. This gave Jensen easy access to kiss and caress Jared’s belly as his children kicked and pushed into their siblings. Jensen grinned happily when he felt his own babies start to move around at the intrusion from above.

Jensen giggled as two of their babies pushed out at the same time and essentially pushed at each other.

“Look at that, they’re not even born yet and they are fighting over the attention from their Daddies. We are going to have our hands full with this lot,” Jensen grinned up at Jared.

Jared laughed as he smiled back at Jensen’s delight.

 

“Jen, we are going to have our hands full regardless if they are feisty or not. Five babies all at once...no way we aren’t going to be running from dusk ‘til dawn...and probably much of the time in between to start with,” Jared mused as he gently stroked his hand through Jensen’s hair.

Jensen frowned a little sheepishly at him. “Yeah, I guess you’re right there.” Jensen looked at Jared, his face suddenly very serious.

“Do you think I’ll make a good Dad,” he asked softly as he stroked his hand down the side of Jared’s belly, lingering slightly when a tiny foot pressed up to meet his hand.

Jared pulled Jensen’s chin up to look at him properly.

“Jen, I think you will be the best Daddy in the world. Look at you, you love these guys so much already, how could you not be an awesome Dad?” Jared questioned, all mocking gone from his tone.

Jensen smiled lopsidedly at him.

“I hope so. I’ve wanted this for so long and now that it’s so close I’m...well...I’m kind of scared that I’ll suck at it,” Jensen confessed as he bit at his bottom lip in anxiety.

Jared pulled Jensen’s head in to rest over the top of his belly and leaned down to kiss his hair and hold him close as he murmured into his hair, “I’m scared too babe, but I know that with you beside me I’ve been able to do things I _never_ dreamed I could do, so I don’t doubt that we can do this too.”

Jensen pressed a gentle kiss into Jared’s belly and snuggled in so that there was no space between them. “How about we have a nap and then we can eat lunch and call Misha?” Jensen suggested, closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

Jared moved slightly against him, snuggling down to murmur into Jensen’s hair, “Mmm, sounds like a plan to me, but I’m still calling Misha.”

Jensen chuckled lightly, the vibrations going through both their bellies, causing all of their babies to move restlessly.

“Yes, yes, I get the hint, you are all out voting me, you can call Misha after we have a nap,” Jensen sighed as he relaxed into sleep, Jared’s gentle breaths into his hair, soothing him into sleep.

[Next part](.....)


	4. Fic: Plentiful Bounty, (4/5), J2, Mpreg, Bigbang

| - [Part One](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11095.html) \- | - [Part Two](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11327.html) \- | - [Part Three](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11662.html) \- |

Please see [part one](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11095.html) for warnings and notes.

  
**35 weeks / 31 weeks**   


Jensen groaned quietly as he eased his way down onto the couch beside a sleeping Jared. It had been a huge day for everyone, with copious amount of food and laughter had by all their family. Jensen grinned to himself as he marveled at how lucky they were to have such supportive families. No one had let either of them lift a finger in the preparations for the Christmas feast and the only thing they were allowed to do alone was go to the bathroom and that was a pretty close call.

Jensen tucked himself along Jared’s side and pulled his slumbering husband against him so that his head was now resting against Jensen’s shoulder. It was a bit awkward with Jensen’s huge belly, but he managed to wiggle around enough until Jared’s bulk wasn’t pressing too heavily on the babies. Regardless, he could feel the babies shift and kick in protest at the maneuvering. Jared stirred slightly against him, his head rising slight to peer at him through sleepy lashes.

“Hey,” Jared croaked as he blinked owlishly at him, “‘what’s the time?”

“Time for you to go back to sleep, big guy. It’s been a long day and we could both do with the nap time,” Jensen sighed as he settled Jared back against his side, pulling the Christmas themed throw rug from the back of the couch over their legs. He let out a gentle sigh as he rested his head on top of Jared’s.

“Mmmm, yeah, more napping sounds good,” Jared mumbled as he shifted slightly to nuzzle his cheek into Jensen’s chest. “You’re nice and warm, make good pillow too,” Jared slurred as he started to drift back off to sleep.

“Gee thanks, I’m glad I’m good for more than just my charm and good looks,” Jensen teased quietly into Jared’s hair.

Jensen felt Jared’s answering grin against his shoulder. “Mmmm, yeah, always got those baby,” Jared agreed as he started to relax into Jensen.

“Love you,” Jensen whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss into Jared’s hair and let go of a contented sigh as he relaxed into the soft cushions.

~o0o~

Megan was a little unsteady on her feet after she and Mackenzie polished off an entire bottle of wine together. She stumbled into the lounge, almost knocking into the heavily decorated tree in the center of the room. She giggled to herself as she wrestled the humongous thing back into place, tip toeing through the presents piled artfully underneath. She quickly stifled her giggles when she saw her brother and brother-in-law, snuggled up together on the couch, their huge bellies resting against each other in the most adorable pose she had ever seen. Not able to resist, she crept back out of the room and summoned the rest of the gathered family members.

As a group they all quietly moved into the lounge room, careful not to disturb the two men, fast asleep on the couch.

“Awww, would you look at that. Aren’t they just so adorable, Sherry?” Donna cooed quietly as she looked over to her son’s Mother-in-law.

Sherry grinned, her eyes brimming slightly with tears. “I hoped for so long that they would get this chance and now here they are pregnant together. What better Christmas present could a Mother ask for,” she whispered as she gazed at the boys lovingly.

Jeff and Josh looked at each other and rolled their eyes in unison.

“Anyone would think they were puppies they way you are all oggling and cooing over them,” Jeff teased as he gently squeezed his Mother’s shoulder in reassurance that he was only teasing.

Sherry rolled her eyes at him and shushed him with a flap of her hand, “quiet you, or you’ll wake them up. They’ve had a long day and need the rest.”

“What? They didn’t do anything but go to the bathroom all day long. What’s so tiring about that,” Josh teased with a wink in Jeff’s direction.

They all startled guiltily when Jensen scowled at Josh. “Hey, you try carrying around these bowling balls all day and see how tiring going to the bathroom can be.”

Josh smiled sheepishly at his brother as their Mother swatted his shoulder in mock anger.

“Sorry, honey, you two just looked so adorable all curled up there on the couch we couldn’t resist coming in to have a peek when Megan told us.”

Megan blushed scarlet and shrugged an apology to Jensen, “sorry dude, but you guys do look pretty cute all wrapped around each other with your Christmas blanket wrapping you up like a giant present ready for the tree,” she finished with a grin as Jensen frown at her without much heat.

“Yeah well, it’s our house and we’re the pregnant ones so we get to look as adorable as we want to without recrimination from family members,” Jared piped up as he shifted to sit up out of Jensen’s embrace.

Everybody oohed and ahhed as Jared and Jensen shared a gentle kiss.

“Okay, okay, I think it’s time we left these boys alone again,” Jerry piped up, as he and Alan started to shepherd the rest of the family out of the room and back into the dining room.

“Awww, come on Dad,” Mackenzie whined as she tried to peer around her father’s shielding body.

“Night boys, we’ll make sure they leave you alone,” Alan called back over his shoulder as he finished ushering his resisting daughter out of the room.

Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard his sister whine from the other room, “Naww, Dad, you’re such a spoil sport.”

Jared shifted back into Jensen’s side. “I guess we do make a bit of a spectacle, don’t we?” Jared mused as he nestled his head back onto Jensen’s chest.

Jensen grinned down at him, taking in the red, white, and green throw rug covering their legs, which blended in with the rest of the Christmas paraphernalia strategically place around the room and the entanglement of their limbs.

“Yeah, we do make a sight to be seen, don’t we?” Jensen chuckled to himself, his hand dropping to caress his belly as his other hand rubbed soothing circles over Jared’s shoulder.

“Mmmm, I’m so comfy. Do we have to move?” Jared murmured into Jensen’s chest.

Jensen sighed and pressed a kiss into Jared’s shaggy mop. “No, it’s our couch, we can stay here as long as we want.”

“Good, now shush, I’m trying to nap here,” Jared teased as he snuggled down further into Jensen’s embrace.

“No arguments here. ‘Night Jared, I love you,” Jensen whispered as he closed his eyes to the gentle winking of the Christmas tree lights, content in the knowledge that they were both safe and warm.

“Love you too, babe,” Jared mumbled back as his eyelids drooped and he drifted back off to sleep.

~o0o~

  
**37 weeks / 33 weeks**   


“Jensen, wake up,” Jared’s urgent voice filtered into the snuggling warmth cocooning Jensen in his sleep. Jensen squinted open one eye to peer at Jared from beneath the covers.

“What? It’s the middle of the night Jared, go pee and go back to sleep,” Jensen grumbled as he shifted uncomfortably, trying to get back into a comfortable position to continue sleeping for a while before he to needed to pee. Of course, mentioning and thinking of peeing, meant he now needed to pee too.

“Dammit, hurry up so I can go too,” Jensen whined as he shifted around to face a silent and still not moving Jared.

“Hey, you okay?” Jensen asked as the silence from Jared became more than a little worrying. Suddenly, the in the quiet Jensen couldn’t hear a muted dripping onto the carpet.

“Oh baby, hey, it’s okay, was bound to happen eventually with those monsters bouncing on your bladder constantly. Just let me get you cleaned up and...” Jensen soothed with a calming hand to the middle of Jared’s back. The light trembling beneath his hand had him up and out of the bed in record time.

“Hey, Jared, talk to me baby, what’s wrong?” Jensen demanded as he waddled his way around to stand in front of Jared who was sitting on the very edge of the bed, his eyes glued to the expanding puddle on the carpet between his feet.

“I think my water broke,” Jared whispered, almost too quietly for Jensen to hear him at all.

“What? What did you say?” Jensen asked as he bent with a grimace to brace Jared’s cheeks with his palms and pull his face up to meet his gaze.

“My water, I think...oh my god, Jensen, MY WATER BROKE!” Jared finished with a shout.

“Oh...OH, um okay, it’s okay, we can do this...umm...you...you sit there...I’ll...I’ll umm...get the bags,” Jensen rambled as he frantically tried to remember what it was that he needed to do now that Jared’s water had broken.

Jensen stopped in his tracks when he heard a sob come from over his shoulder. He moved himself back in front of Jared as quickly as his ungainly body will let him and looked on with utter confusion when he saw the beaming smile across Jared’s tear strewn face.

“Jare...babe, you okay?” Jensen asked tentatively as he shuffled around to ease his bulk down onto the bed beside Jared, his palm on Jared cheek bringing his husband’s gaze with him.

“Yeah,” Jared sighed happily with an extra stretch to his already beaming grin.

“O...kay, you want to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours right now?” Jensen asked with a puzzled frown, worried that Jared was going into shock or something equally worrying.

“I’m gonna see my babies,” Jared beamed at him before dropping his gaze to his huge belly, his hands stroking over it in awe.

“Awww, baby, yeah. We’re gonna meet our babies real soon,” Jensen smiled at him as he entwined his hand with one of Jared’s over his big belly and rubbed at the taut skin lovingly as he awkwardly pressed a soft kiss to Jared’s temple.

“Have you felt any contractions yet?” Jensen asked as he clumsily pushed himself off the bed. He was so thankful that they took Misha’s advice and raised the bed on blocks so that it wasn’t so hard for them to get out of this far into their pregnancies.

Jared looked over at him with concern, “no, I haven’t. Does that mean something is wrong?” Jared asked as worry bled through the strain in his voice.

“No, it’s okay, it happens sometimes. Nothing to worry about. It will just make the trip to the hospital that bit more comfortable for you,” Jensen soothed as he moved off to get Jared’s hospital bag from the cupboard and clean clothes for him to put on.

“Do we have to go straight away? I think I want a shower before I go,” Jared finished with a grimace creasing his face.

Jensen smiled and waddled back over to the bed to help him up to standing. “No, of course not. I’ll clean up in here and get everything ready for the hospital trip while you shower then,” Jensen assured as he guided a slight bewildered Jared to the ensuite bathroom.

“You be okay in here on your own?” Jensen asked as he took in Jared’s still slightly dazed expression as he glanced around the bathroom looking a little lost.

“Hmmm, oh yeah, sorry. I’m okay, just a little...yeah,” Jared answered with another beaming grin.

Jensen shook his head at his adorable husband and patted Jared’s huge belly affectionately.

“Good to see you smiling so much now, I doubt you will be doing too much of that in a few hours,” Jensen winked mischievously as what he was implying dawned on Jared and a hint of panic flashed across his features.

“Oh man, I’m really not looking forward to _that_ bit,” Jared confessed with a nervous circling of his hands over his still calm belly.

“You’ll be alright. I’ll be there with you the whole way. We’re in this together,” Jensen soothed as he maneuvered his own huge belly to the side of Jared’s and leaned in for a tender kiss.

After helping Jared strip out of his soaked sleep pants, Jensen left a still shell shocked Jared to bathe on his own while he went back into the bedroom to attend the mess on the bed and floor and gather together the last minute items they would need for Jared’s time at the hospital.

Jensen was just finishing up sopping up the fluid on the carpet when Jared stepped out of the bathroom behind him.

“Jensen! What the hell? You shouldn’t be doing that. We can get a cleaner in to deal with it,” Jared scolded as he moved forward to help Jensen up off his hands and knees.

“How the hell did you got down there in the first place is what I want to know, I haven’t been able to do that for months,” Jared mused as he leaned down to grab Jensen’s arm.

“No, you can’t lift me, you’ll hurt yourself. I’ll get myself up, it’s fine, I’m right beside the bed. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think I could get back up again without help,” Jensen said as he push away Jared’s helping and shuffled on his knees to the edge of bed and braced himself to get back to his feet.

“Be careful Jen, I don’t need you going into labor too, right now,” Jared cautioned as he watched Jensen struggle breathlessly to stand, his hands braced on his knees when he finally made it up off the floor.

“Okay, won’t do that again, check,” Jensen joked as he worked on catching his breath, waiting for the sharp ligament pain that had run down his thighs as he stood to pass before straightening up fully.

Jared eyed him nervously. “You sure you’re okay, you didn’t hurt yourself?” Jared asked as he stepped in to brace Jensen’s shoulders as he finally straightened after mostly getting his breath back.

“Yeah, I’m good, promise. Now how about we focus the attention back on the person in labor,” Jensen assured him with amusement as Jared’s face blanched slightly and the mildly panicked look moved into scared territory.

“Hey, you’ll be fine babe, trust me. Just keep focused on the fact that very soon you will be holding two babies in your arms, yeah?” Jensen coached him as he guided Jared to sit on the bed while he grabbed the rest of the things Jared would need for the hospital.

“Yeah...focus...got it,” Jared answered, sounding not at all sure of himself.

 

Jensen smiled affectionately as he moved off to gather the supplies, one hand bracing his aching back, while the other braced his big hanging belly.

Jensen made as quick a work as he could at getting everything together, double-checking that he had everything they had put on the list to take with them.

Pulling the wheeled luggage bag behind him, Jensen went over to Jared, and placed his hand on his shoulder with a gentle squeeze when Jared didn’t appear to notice Jensen’s reappearance beside him.

“You doing okay there, babe?” Jensen asked, a little concerned when Jared blinked slowly almost like he was coming out of a trance at Jensen’s touch.

Jared looked over at him a little dazed.

“Huh? Oh, we right to go now?” Jared asked as he rubbed at his face and yawned widely.

“Yeah, if you are?” Jensen asked as he helped Jared to stand.

“Ugh, yuck, I’m all wet again,” Jared whined as he awkwardly tried to pull his damp sweat pants away from his body.

Jensen smiled fondly. “Don’t worry about it babe, no one will notice, I promise. I’ll make sure I walk behind you so no one will be able to see past my big fat ass, okay?” Jensen reassured him as he started to guide him out the door.

Jared grinned wickedly at him. “‘kay, no one will notice my wet patch when they see your belly coming,” Jared teased.

“Hey, watch it you or I’ll make sure I move out from behind you just as a hot young doctor walks by to see your wet pants buddy,” Jensen joked as he swatted Jared gently over the back of the head.

Jared blushed and rolled his eyes as they carefully made their way down the staircase. When they were a couple of steps from the bottom, Jared stopped suddenly, his free hand going to the base of his belly.

“Ooh, I ah...I think the contractions are starting,” Jared said as he turned slightly to grin over his shoulder at Jensen.

Jensen chuckled at him, “You have to be one of the few people in the world who say that with a huge grin on their face.”

Jared shrugged happily and made the rest of his way down the stairs, waiting for Jensen at the bottom with his goofy grin across his face still plastered across his face.

Jensen shook his head. “You really are a weirdo, you know that. Though, I must admit you are the easiest person in the world to support in labor at the moment,” Jensen chuckled.

Jared pouted and poked his tongue out. “It’s not my fault I’m excited about seeing my babies for the first time.”

Jensen leaned in and kissed his still pouting lips tenderly before patting him one the shoulder with a nudge towards the door.

“Come on, we’d better get a move on before the drive in gets too uncomfortable for you,” Jensen urged as he started for the door, picking up the car keys on the way.

Jared followed him out, his hand caressing the side of his big belly, the smile on his face a mile wide.

~o0o~

The ride in to the hospital was pretty uneventful with Jared only having one mildly uncomfortable contraction on the 20 minute drive.

Upon arrival, Jared was taken up to the labor ward, given a thorough exam, and hooked up to monitoring equipment while they waited for Misha’s arrival. Jared was only having quite mild contractions every 20 minutes or so, so there was no hurry. The nursing staff took pity on Jensen and after Jared was able to be unhooked from the monitors, they brought in another bed so that Jensen could lay down beside him and they could both get some sleep while they waited for Misha, who would be another couple hours as he was tied up with a complex delivery at another hospital. The staff all assured Jared that he and the babies were doing just fine and that, really, he could go home if he wanted to, but given his pregnancy was considered a high risk one with twins and that his waters had already broken he may as well stay rather than having to come back in a few hours when things were likely to start moving along. In the meantime, the nursing staff got them both comfortable, switched off as much of the lighting as they could, and left them to rest, telling them to push the call button if Jared’s contractions got more painful or he was worried about anything.

Jared smiled at Jensen dozing on the bed beside him, their hands linked between the beds. Even in sleep Jensen still had a good grip on Jared’s hand. Jared kind of envied Jensen that he was able to sleep at the moment, he was just too damn excited to sleep, even though he knew he really should as he was going to need all his energy for what was to come. Thinking of holding his babies in his arms had another grin spreading across his face. So far the labor itself had been nothing noteworthy, the worst of it was when they were doing the internal and he had a contraction. That was a bit painful, but nothing unmanageable. He could only imagine what was to come. It was just as he was imagining how painful things were going to get that his next contraction started, only 15 minutes after the last one instead of the 20 minutes he was used to. It wasn’t any worse than the last ones had been, but as he wasn’t really ready for it, he inadvertently squeezed Jensen’s hand when it took him by surprise.

“Jare, you okay?” Jensen sleep-mussed voice drifted over to him as he breathed calmly through the tight band of pressure clamping down over his whole belly.

“Hmmm, yeah, I’m okay, just took me by surprise. Sorry I woke you,” Jared apologized as the contraction tapered off and the pressure eased.

Jensen pushed himself awkwardly to sit on the edge of the bed to face Jared.

“I’m meant to be helping you through this, not sleeping through it. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” Jensen asked with a frown.

“Because I’m fine, really. Things haven’t really changed from when we got here, except they seem to be coming a little closer together now,” Jared assured him as he patted one of Jensen’s splayed knees. Jensen’s belly was so big now, that he couldn’t sit without letting his belly rest between his thighs, or he just couldn’t catch his breath. At their last check up, Misha had told him that he would probably put Jensen on bedrest very soon to try and allow him to go as close to term as he possibly could. Misha had told them that with triplets it was very unlikely that he would go to full term, especially as there weren’t multiples in Jensen’s family history. All Jared or Jensen cared about was the babies being as safe as they possibly could be and if that meant bedrest for Jensen, then Jared would make sure he did, even with two newborns to take care of as well.

“So how far apart are they now?” Jensen asked, his hand stroking gently over Jared’s arm.

“The last one was about 15 minutes after the last,” Jared replied as he focused on the soothing rhythm of Jensen’s hand on the skin of his arm.

Jensen smiled at him comfortingly. “Still a way to go yet then. Have you been able to get any sleep?” he asked as he shuffled forward a little to get access to stroke Jared’s protruding belly.

“No, too excited to sleep. I know I should but every time I close my eyes I think of taking our babies home and...yeah, not conducive to sleep,” Jared confessed as he shuffled forward so that he could give Jensen better access to stroke his belly without having to lean over and hurt himself.

Jared sighed as the soothing rhythm of Jensen caressing his belly had him relaxing little by little back into the bed, and before he knew it, he was drifting off into sleep.

~o0o~

Jared woke with a low moan, the tight band of pain gripping his belly and wrapping around to his back waking him abruptly.

“Ugh, shit...Jen,” Jared called out as he tried to orientate himself and find the comfort of his husband’s hand.

“Shush, hey, Jare, I’m right here, you’re okay. Just breathe through it,” Jensen urged him as he stepped in front of Jared’s line of sight, his hand squeezing Jared’s as the contraction started to ease off and he got control of his breathing again.

Jensen stroked at his hair and leaned in, brushing his lips across Jared’s slightly sweaty forehead.

“You okay now, baby?” Jensen asked as he rubbed soothing circles into the side of Jared’s belly.

Jared smiled up at him.

“Yeah, I’m good, just not the nicest thing to wake up too,” Jared chuckled as he shifted so that Jensen could rest his hip on the edge of the bed.

“I know babe, but we wanted you to get as much sleep as you could,” Jensen apologized as he stroked Jared’s hair back from his forehead and smiled fondly at him.

“You’ve been out for nearly 3 hours. It’s getting light outside,” Jensen told him as he shuffled over to the curtained window and pulled back the drape a little to show the lightening sky outside.

“Hmm, well, at least I managed to sleep through some of it then,” Jared smiled as he patted the bed beside him indicating his need for Jensen to be close without explicitly asking him.

“Actually, I think Misha wants to check how things are going before you get comfy. Just hang tight for a minute and I’ll go get someone,” Jensen told him as he waddled his way out of the room, as Jared held up the call button, but was too late for Jensen to see.

“Fine, walk around unnecessarily then, see if I care,” Jared pouted as he shifted, trying to get comfortable on the narrow bed. His hips ached from being in the same position for hours, and now that he was awake, he was aware of how much his back was hurting. When pouting at the door didn’t produce his husband or doctor, Jared grabbed the controls for the bed and raised the head of it so that he was mostly upright, which still made his hips ache, but his back wasn’t so painful this way.

“Hey Jared, how are you feeling?” Misha greeted him as he stepped through the doorway. Jensen following behind him soon after.

“I’m okay, I guess, hips and back are sore, but I suppose that’s kind of to be expected,” Jared muse, still pouting a little from being left in the room alone.

Jensen came to stand beside the head of his bed, his hand instantly threading through Jared’s hair as he looked at him with concern.

“Are you sure that’s all, baby? You look down,” Jensen asked as he continued to comb his fingers through Jared hair.

Jared couldn’t help but smile happily at the pleasant sensations Jensen’s fingers were sending through his scalp.

“Yeah...it’s just...you left me,” Jared mumbled under his breath with a slight blush, knowing that it was a ridiculous thing to be upset over, but not able to help it for some reason.

Jensen’s brow creased with guilt.

“I’m sorry babe, I just wanted to get Misha to check you over and make sure you’re doing okay. You should have told me you didn’t want me to go,” Jensen said with a frown.

Jared blushed again and smiled at Jensen shyly.

“I tried but you were gone before I could tell you,” Jared replied with a sigh.

Jensen leaned in awkwardly, his protruding belly making it hard for him to reach Jared, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before straightening with a grimace.

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll check with you before I go anywhere from now on,” Jensen smiled at him, his hands bracing his back and belly.

“Okay Jared, how but we get you checked out and then you can get up and walk around a bit to see if that will speed things up a little, and Jensen can sit in that recliner for a while and put his feet up before I banish him to bed rest,” Misha urged as he frowned at Jensen.

“Oh..uh sure. Is something wrong with Jensen?” Jared asked as he looked between his doctor and husband with concern.

“No, he just needs to take it ease and make sure he stays off his feet as much as possible this late into his pregnancy. Don’t worry, I’m keeping an eye on both of you,” he assured as he patted Jared’s thigh.

“Alright, now I’m just going to have a quick look at how you are progressing and then I’ll leave you to it. I’ll just put the bed down a little and get you to relax, okay?” Misha asked as he lowered the bed halfway and started to put gloves over his hands.

Jared swallowed heavily and looked over to Jensen quickly before he nodded.

“Okay, but you’ll stop if a contraction comes right? That kind of hurts,” Jared confessed as he gripped Jensen’s hand in his own.

Misha smiled, “I’ll be as quick as I can and I promise to stop if you tell me a contraction’s coming,” Misha promised as he gently eased Jared’s thighs apart and helped him to get into the right position.

“Ready?” Misha asked as he paused between Jared’s splayed thighs.

Jared nodded, not really trusting his voice not to betray his nervousness. He had no idea why, all of a sudden, the prospect Misha performing an exam was so daunting.

“Hey, Jared. Look at me baby, you’ll be alright. Just close your eyes and think of holding those gorgeous little babies real soon,” Jensen encouraged him as he squeezed Jared’s hand gently.

Jared smiled at him and followed his instructions. Just as he felt Misha’s fingers starting to breech him, his next contraction pulled hard on his belly.

“Shit..stop...ahhh...contraction,” Jared cried as the contraction pulled tighter than any of his previous ones, the pain making him squirm as he tried to catch his breath and manage the pain all at once.

“Hey, hey, breathe baby, just breathe. You’re okay, I promise. You can do this. Concentrate on my breaths, Jare,” Jensen coached as he pulled Jared’s clenching hand up to rest against his chest as he slowed his breathing down to mimic what he wanted Jared to do.

Slow but surely, Jared gain control over his breathing again, and the contraction started to ease off as he looked over to Jensen for reassurance.

Jensen smiled softly at him.

“See, there you go. You’re doing great,” he said as he leaned in and kiss Jared’s sweaty forehead.

“Jared, I’m going to do the exam now, while the contractions are in a lull,” Misha told him as he bent back to the task.

“‘Kay,” Jared agreed as he shut his eyes to the uncomfortable sensations of the exam. He sighed gratefully when he felt Jensen’s hand stroking through his sweat damp hair, reassuring him that Jensen was with him through this.

After another uncomfortable minute, Misha stood up and smiled gently at both of them.

“Well, things are moving, just pretty slowly I’m afraid. You’re only about 2cm at the moment, Jared. Normally, we would send you home for a while to let you labor at home until you’re over the 3cm mark, but as this is your first, and a multiple birth, I going to suggest you stay here and make use of the unending hot water,” Misha said as he finished disposing of his gloves and washed his hands. “Sorry, I couldn’t give you better news, but maybe after a couple of hours of being up and around thing will get moving along. The main thing is to try and relax, okay? The more tension you are the longer this will take,” Misha advised him as he clapped him good naturedly on the shoulder.

Jared couldn’t help the tears that suddenly filled his eyes. He wanted this to be over. He wanted to see his babies and go home.

He looked over at Jensen doing his best not to cry as his husband looked back at him with sympathy.

“I’m here with you, babe. We’ll get you up and in the shower, and before you know it, those little ones will be here with us, okay?” Jensen encouraged him as he thumbed away the couple of stray tears that escaped down Jared’s cheeks.

“MMmmmm...’kay. Just want it to be over,” Jared replied as he looked down at his swollen belly and rubbed his hands over the large curve.

“I know it will all be worth it. Two beautiful little babies to take home with us. We can manage waiting a little longer for that, right?” Jensen said as he nudged Jared’s arm playfully, trying to get him to smile.

Jared chuckled self-consciously. “Yeah, I guess. I’m being a bit of a drama queen aren’t I?” he mused as he pushed himself up to sitting and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Jensen smiled as he awkwardly maneuvered his belly out of Jared’s way and stretch out a hand to help him up.

“Maybe a little, but if you aren’t allowed to be a little dramatic when you’re giving birth, then when can you be?” Jensen assured him with a pat to his arm as, between them, they got Jared up on his feet.

Jared smiled at him and planted a sloppy kiss on Jensen’s temple.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you,” Jared teased as he braced his aching belly and waddled over to the shower room in the far corner of the room.

“Alright gentlemen, I’ll leave you too it. Call the nurses if the contractions start to get too intense and you want some pain relief, Jared. Remember, you don’t have to tough it out. It’s better for you to get pain relief and be able to relax than not use it and not progress because you are too tense,” Misha cautioned as he watched them arrange the shower room so that Jared could sit under the shower with the handheld sprayer and Jensen sit close by and still be there for support.

“Thanks Misha, for everything,” Jared said as he started to strip out of the hospital gown so he could get under the warm spray.

“Take care of him, Jensen...and of yourself and I’ll check on you both in a couple hours,” Misha said with a smile, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Jared finished undressing and settled himself awkwardly into the plastic chair, using the hand rails to stop himself from falling as he lowered himself into the chair. Over on the other side of the room, Jensen dug through the hospital bag and pulled out Jared’s ipod and dock, setting it up on the bedside table, and cuing it up to play the playlist he had prepared for just this occasion. The soothing tones of Enya echoed through the room. Jared sighed as a sense of peace washed over him and he relaxed into the chair, the warm water running over his huge belly. Jensen waddled back over to the other chair, his hand bracing his enormous belly as he carefully lowered himself into the hardback plastic chair with a hiss of discomfort.

Jared’s eyes were on him in an instant.

“You okay?”

Jensen rubbed soothingly at his roiling belly, the babies within, clearly visible in their almost violent movements beneath the tightly stretched skin.

“Yeah, I’m good, just soccer practice time it seems,” Jensen replied with a wry grin as one of the babies feet pushed out, causing his belly to misshapen grotesquely.

Jared hummed sympathetically, his focus shifting inward as the next contraction pulled deep in his belly, the pain radiating out to concentrate more in his back than anywhere else.

“Ugh, these damn contractions are getting painful,” Jared whined as his breath caught high in his throat as the pain in his back and belly intensified when the contraction started to peak.

“It’s okay, just breathe. It will help, I promise,” Jensen coached as he mimicked the slow steady breaths they had been practicing in anticipation of this day.

“‘Kay,” Jared panted as the contraction finally started to wane.

Jensen leaned forward awkwardly and squeezed Jared’s shoulder in support.

“You alright now?” Jensen asked as he kneaded the tense muscles of Jared’s shoulder as Jared worked to get his breathing back to normal.

“Hmmm...yeah. Just my back really hurts,” Jared nodded with a sigh. He pulled the shower hose over his shoulder to run down his back as he sat up as straight as he could.

Jensen frowned sympathetically as he pushed himself up off the chair with difficulty.

“What are you doing? You’re supposed to be resting, Jen,” Jared scolded with a wince as he braced his back with his free hand.

Jensen smiled as him as he carefully pushed his chair across the bathroom floor to position it behind Jared’s.

“Lean forward onto the bar so I can reach behind you,” Jensen urged as he gingerly lowered himself back into his own chair and took the shower head from Jared to aim it at the small of Jared’s back. His fingers kneaded into the tight muscles.

Jared’s contented sigh signaled that Jensen had found the right spot. For the next few hours, Jensen alternated the hot water and massage to help soothe Jared through the slowly intensifying contractions.

They had reached ten minutes apart when Jared’s breath started to hitch and he squirmed in the seat, the muscles in his back spasming and pulling tighter under Jensen’s tired fingers.

“Mmmmmm...ugghhhh...hurts...Jen,” Jared moaned, reaching behind to clutch at Jensen’s arm.

“Breathe, Jared, nice and slow,” Jensen instructed as he continued to rub soothing circles into the taut muscles of Jared’s lower back.”

“Breath, Jare, nice and slow,” Jensen instructed as he rubbed soothing circles into Jared’s lower back. “I’ve got you, that’s it,” Jensen encouraged him as Jared got his breathing under control and relaxed slightly even as the contraction continued. 

“How much longer?” Jared whined as he leaned into Jensen’s kneading hands.

“I don’t know, babe. It will take as long as it needs to, to get those babies here safe and sound,” Jensen encouraged as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jared’s shoulder.

Jared cast a pitiful look at him, the strain of labor draining his face of most of its color.

“I’m sorry it’s taking so long. Do you want me to get them to call Misha so you can get some pain relief? You don’t have to tough this out you know?” Jensen urged him.

“I…I don’t…I don’t know what to do,” Jared replied, his voice breaking as his face crumbled.

“Oh babe, it’s okay, I’ll get Misha. You don’t need to suffer like this,” Jensen told him as he pulled himself out of the chair.

“Stay in the shower, I’ll be right back,” Jensen ordered as he waddled out of the room, already focused on finding someone to help his ailing husband.

Within minutes, Jensen was back with a midwife and Misha in tow.

Jared was in the midst of a contraction when they entered the room so all three of them hovered around him, offering what moral and physical support they could as he panted and moaned through the pain.

Once the contraction waned, Misha reached around, shutting off the water, and crouched down in front of Jared so he was at eye level. Jensen silently draped Jared’s terrycloth robe around him and hugged him in support.

“Now Jared, it looks like you’re struggling a bit. Do you think you can hop up on the bed and let me have a look to see how things are going?” Misha asked as he squeezed Jared’s hand in support.

“Hmmm, ‘kay…hurts,” Jared moaned as he leaned into Jensen.

“I know. We can do something about that if you haven’t progressed too far, okay?” Misha promised as he pushed himself up and offered Jared a hand up.

 

Jared looked to Jensen for reassurance. Jensen’s answering smile and nod had him reaching out for Misha’s hand and pulling himself up with a sharp hiss of pain.

“You alright?” Jensen asked as he stepped in behind him, his huge belly preventing him from embracing Jared fully.

“Yeah, just sore,” Jared sighed as he made his way over to the bed.

Once they got him situated after another painful contraction, Misha quickly examined him and declared him to be only 4 cm dilated. 

“Jared I think you need to consider having an epidural. You really aren’t progressing as quickly as I would have hoped and I think that is because the pain is making you tense up and not let your body do what it needs to,” Misha explained.

Jared squeezed at Jensen’s hand and look to him for guidance.

“What should I do? I don’t know what to do,” Jared cried as tears started to slip down his pale cheeks.

“Oh Jare, it’ll be okay. I’m here with you the whole way,” Jensen promised as he wiped at Jared’s tears.

“Take the epidural. I don’t want to see you hurting anymore,” Jensen pleaded as he stroked a loving hand over Jared’s distended belly.

“He’s right, you don’t need to suffer through this. It will be the best thing for your babies too,” Misha urged as he smiled reassuringly.

“It won’t hurt them?” Jared asked as he stroked his hard belly nervously.

“No, definitely not,” Misha promised.

“Okay, do it,” Jared agreed as his face scrunched up in pain with the next contraction.

Within moments, the midwife had a trolley wheeled over to the bed and everything Misha needed was laid out.

“Alright Jared, when this one passes, I need you to sit up and curl up over your belly as far as you possibly can, okay?” Misha instructed as he checked the equipment and readied himself for the procedure.

Jared’s only answer was a pained whimper as he clutched onto Jensen’s hand, Jensen’s supporting squeezing in return helping him to ride out the contraction.

When it finally started to ease, Misha and the midwife helped Jared to sit up. Jensen moved round in front of him, helping him lean as far forward as he possibly could over his big belly.

“Okay, Jared, I’m just swabbing the area and then you will feel a pinch. How are you doing so far?” Misha advised as he painted Jared’s exposed back with Iodine and readied the local anesthetic.

Jared hummed nervously, nodding his head fractionally to indicate he was okay as he squeezed down hard on Jensen’s supporting hands.

“You’ll have some relief soon, just hang in there a little longer and we’ll have those little ones in your arms before you know it,” the midwife reassured him as Misha gently inserted the local and disposed of the used needle.

“Alright Jared, you need to stay completely still for the insertion of the catheter. Are you ready?” Misha asked, his eyes meeting Jensen’s for confirmation that Jared was still okay.

“Mmmmm, just do it,” Jared’s snapped as he curled in tighter still over his belly, squeezing Jensen’s hands to the point of pain.

“Here we go then,” Misha agreed as he carefully inserted the catheter into Jared’s spine. 

“Let’s get you laying down now and we’ll get you comfortable in no time,” Misha urged as he helped guide Jared back onto the bed once the procedure was complete.

“Soon you won’t be able to feel anything below your chest so you need to be careful, okay? No trying to leap out of bed,” Misha joked as he covered Jared with the sheet and raised the head of the bed.

“Now, time to make Jensen get off his feet and into that other bed while we let your body do its job in peace,” Misha scolded.

Jensen smiled sheepishly and awkwardly maneuvered himself onto the other bed. The midwife pushed Jensen’s bed next to Jared’s, while the nurse fitted Jared with monitoring belts and sensors.

“Alright you two, I need you both to get some rest and I’ll be back to check on you all in a couple of hours. Hopefully by then, these babies will have gotten the hint that it’s time to come meet their Daddies in person,” Misha said with a smile.

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand as the monitors signaled that Jared was having quite a strong contraction.

“Okay?” Jensen asked as his eye flickering from the rising numbers on the monitor to Jared’s pale but calm face.

“Yeah, I’m good now,” Jared replied with a wan smile.

“Rest, you are going to need it,” Misha urged as he and the nurses turned down the lights in the room and made for the door.

“Thanks Misha,” Jensen called out as the door to the room shut behind them.

Jensen looked over to Jared, his lips pulling into a soft smile as he took in the sight of Jared stroking the side of his huge belly with gentle caresses.

“Soon, babe, and they will be all yours to cuddle and scold for causing you so much pain,” Jensen reassured him as he awkwardly shuffled his way onto his side so he could watch Jared more comfortably.

“Hmmm, can’t wait to meet them. Do you think they’ll be okay?” Jared asked his face pinching with concern as his eyes drooped with exhaustion.

Jensen laced his fingers over Jared’s and helped him to rub soothing circles into the taut flesh.

“They’ll be fine, just like you will. Get some rest, Jare, you’ve still got some hard work ahead of you,” Jensen urged as he fought to keep his own tired eyes open.

“’kay,” Jared replied with a jaw cracking yawn.

“Sleep,” Jensen urged as his own eyes slid shut as the weariness of the day dragged them both down into sleep.

~o0o~

Jensen snapped to awareness as he heard Jared let out a low, guttural moan.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” Jensen asked as he fumbled to wipe the sleep from his eyes and push himself up the bed.

“He’s okay, it’s time for us to meet these little ones,” Misha’s soothing voice assured him.

“What? Oh really?” Jensen asked, sleep instantly banished at the prospect of meeting their babies.

“Ugggghhhhh, let me push,” Jared cried as he curled in over his rock hard belly.

“Not yet, Jared, just pant for me. I don’t want you to tear,” Misha instructed.

“Jare?” Jensen called to him, his hand grabbing onto Jared’s clammy hand for support.

“Gotta push…uuuugggggGGGGHHHHHH,” Jared cried as he gave into his body’s natural urges.

“No pushing yet Jared, just breathe,” Misha urged as he leaned in, supporting the thinly stretch skin of his perineum. 

“Can’t…neeeeedd to puuuuuussssssshhh,” Jared replied with a sob as he continued to push through the long contraction.

“With me Jared, breathe with me,” Jensen urged as he huffed and panted to help Jared get his breathing under control and stop pushing.

“Caannnn’t…aarrrgggghhhhhh,” Jared moaned as he squeezed Jensen’s hand.

“Jared stop, you’re tearing,” Misha demanded as he did what he could to minimize the damage with a quick cut with scissors.

Within moments, a warbling cry rent through the silence of the room as their little girl slipped from Jared in a rush.

“Here she is. Plays hard to get but is all about the attention in the end,” Misha teased as he held her up for her beaming father’s to see.

Jensen bit at his lip as he fought to hold in the tears of joy that threatened to flow as Misha placed their screaming little girl into Jared’s eager arms.

The ache of sorrow still lurked in the shadows of his heart as the memories of holding their silent little girl in his arms the last time superimposed over the joyous image of Jared holding their wailing child in his. 

Jensen startled a little as he felt Misha’s hand squeeze his shoulder gently in support.

“It’s okay to miss her today. I’m sure she would have loved to have met her sister in person,” Misha whispered to Jensen.

Jensen nodded, not able to voice his appreciation for Misha’s understanding lest he lose his battle with his emotion and ruin this moment.

“Jen, she’s here. I can’t believe she’s here,” Jared told him with an enormous grin, all the pain of the last hours forgotten in the moment of joy.

“How about you let the nurse take her for a few minutes because you’ve still got some work to do before you’re done and we need to check her out to make sure she is as perfect as she looks…and sounds,” Misha mused as he moved back to the end of Jared’s blood splattered bed while their little girl continue to wail her distress.

Jared looked ready to argue until his face creased with pain once more as the contractions started to intensify again.

“Uuuggghhh, take her,” Jared moaned as he fought to manage the pain of his building contraction.

The nurse quickly whisked her way and started to perform all her newborn tests. Jensen was torn between keeping a close eye on their precious little girl and helping Jared birth their son.

As it was, Jensen had plenty of time to do both as, unlike their daughter who was impatient to arrive once the pushing was engaged, their son was content to bide his time and exhaust his father.

It was after another 45 minutes of strenuous pushing that their little boy finally slipped into the world with a couple of petulant cries before promptly falling off to sleep.

[Next part](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/12276.html)


	5. Fic: Plentiful Bounty, (5/5), J2, Mpreg, Bigbang

| - [Part One](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11095.html) \- | - [Part Two](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11327.html) \- | - [Part Three](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11662.html) \- | - [Part Four](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11998.html) \- |

Please see [part one](http://stjra-fics.livejournal.com/11095.html) for warnings and notes.

  
**1 week post partum / 34 weeks**   


“Go rest Jared, I will take care of them while you get some sleep, that’s what Donna and I are here for,” Sherry insisted as she shooed Jared towards the bedroom. Lucy’s insistent cries increased in pitch as her brother’s cries suddenly echoed her own.

“You get Lucy and I’ll get Mikey,” Jensen said as he moved past both of them, shuffling awkwardly to get around them in the hallway with his huge belly.

“Jensen, you are supposed to be resting too!” Sherry remarked with a heavy sigh, “look at you, you’re just about ready to drop, now go and rest with your husband. Your Mother and I will take care of the little ones for the afternoon,” Sherry demanded as she pointed sternly towards the master bedroom.

Jensen looked ready to protest but his husband’s frantic quit it motions over Sherry’s shoulder had Jensen sighing as he squeezed his way past her again to stand meekly with Jared.

“Can you bring them into us once they’ve calmed down a little and we can snuggle with them on the bed?” Jensen asked with a sheepish smile.

Sherry cooed at him and promised to bring them in for a cuddle once they were settled.

“You are so adorable, Jensen. I can see why my son loves you so much,” Sherry smiled wistfully as she moved away to tend to her grandchildren.

Jensen turned to a grinning Jared.

“What?”

“You are pretty damn adorable, you know?” Jared teased as he leaned in over Jensen’s huge belly to kiss him gently on the lips.

Jensen blushed a little.

“What? Just because I want to spend some time with my babies?” Jensen pouted as he started to shepherd Jared back to their bedroom, his enormous belly pushing into Jared’s back as they walked up the hall way.

“You’ve hardly let them out of your sight since we brought them home. I swear you have spent more time with them than I have,” Jared mused as he turned into their bedroom and moved to the bed.

“You’re recovering from the birth, you need to rest. it’s only natural that I’ve been with them a tiny bit more. That’s a good thing. It means you are getting the rest you should be,” Jensen replied as he helped Jared to ease down onto the bed, trying to avoid him pulling his stitches.

Jared hissed out a groan as he lay down and rolled to face Jensen’s side of the bed.

“You okay? Do you need me to get you some ice or painkillers?” Jensen asked, checking his watch for the time. “You can probably have some more of the good stuff if you need it. Do you want me to go get you some?” Jensen asked as he moved back towards the door.

“No, Jen wait. Come and lay with me, that’s what I want the most. Just rest with me for a while. You are supposed to be on bedrest, remember? Not jumping around for me and the babies, that why our Mom’s are here remember?” Jared gently scolded him as he patted the bed in front of him.

Jensen frowned and rolled his eyes, but moved to the bed and settled down awkwardly. The task of getting on and off the bed was getting harder every day as his belly seemed to just grow exponentially over the last weeks of his pregnancy. Grunting and groaning, he shuffled around trying to get comfortable. Jensen finally settled, facing Jared. His belly just touching Jared’s, it spread most of the way across the bed. Jared smiled as he saw the lines of tension that were marring Jensen’s face throughout the day slowly ease as he relaxed into the soft mattress. Jared gently caressed Jensen’s belly, chuckling slightly when one of the babies presented him with the smooth round lump of their bottom. He couldn’t help but laugh when the distinct shape of a foot push up beside it.

“They’re fighting again. These three are going to be a handful and a half when they’re born,” Jared grinned as he kissed the little foot with a soft smile.

Jensen groaned and shifted slightly on the bed.

“You’re telling me. They’re not to careful about collateral damage either. I swear my kidney’s are constantly bruised from them punching and kicking into them as they squirm around in there,” Jensen replied as he rubbed the side of his belly with a grimace.

“Well there can’t be much room left in there. Misha said they’re all a good size for multiples, even a little ahead of where Lucy and Mikey were when they were the same age,” Jared remarked, a slow smile creeping across his face before he winked at Jensen with a smirk.

“It must be my super sperm producing such healthy babies,” Jared teased as he patted Jensen’s huge belly proudly.

Jensen rolled his eyes at him, but smiled indulgently.

“Yeah must be, stud.”

“Damn straight. Look at you, if that doesn’t prove I’m a virile male, then nothing does,” Jared replied indignantly.

“Calm down there stud, wouldn’t want you to bust any of your stitches now would we?” Jensen teased as he affectionately patted Jared’s pouting face.

Jared huffed indignantly. “Didn’t hear you making any complaints when we were making them.”

Jensen grinned. ”No, definitely have never had any complaints about your performance, so I guess your stud status is truly earned then,” Jensen finished with a mischievous wink.

“If I weren’t sore and sorry for myself and you weren’t ready to pop, I would so show you just how much I own that status,” Jared replied with a rueful look.

Jensen laughed heartily, only stopping when he couldn’t catch his breath from laughing too hard.

“Yeah, babe, I think it will be a while before we’re testing out that particular claim again,” Jensen finally managed to reply through his panting laughter.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. When I’m healed up and you’re still sore, I’m so going to tease the hell out of you,” Jared threatened with a grin.

Jensen choked out at sputtering laugh.

“With five newborns in the house? We’ll be lucky if we managed to have sex before they’re a year old.”

Jared looked thoughtful for a minute, then his face dropped as he truly thought about what Jensen had said.

“Man, now I’m just depressed, thanks for that. Like I need any help being emotional at the moment,” Jared replied with a frown.

Jensen smiled at him gently. “Don’t worry babe, we’ll work it out. It will take time, but we’ll get there. I promise.”

Jared smiled reluctantly. “Yeah, I guess. Just seems a little insurmountable right now though.”

Jensen sighed heavily as he rubbed a hand over his constantly moving belly. “Tell me about it. But I figure we’ll have our parents to help us ease into it and we’ve always got each other. We’ve been through some pretty hard times and we got through it. I know we can do this too.”

Jared looked at him with suddenly teary eyes, his voice raw with the tears.

“How did you get so amazing? And how the hell did I get to have you all to myself?”

Jensen smiled at him affectionately, his own eyes a little teary as he stretched forward and kissed him tenderly.

“You’re pretty damn amazing yourself, so how about we just put it down to fate?” Jensen murmured quietly.

“Love you, so damn much,” Jared said as he draped his arm over Jensen’s belly and stroked at the curve of Jensen’s back.

“Ditto,” Jensen replied with a loving smile as he cupped Jared’s cheek in his palm, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone.

The gentle knock at the open door way had them grinning at each other like teenagers caught fooling around.

“Is it safe to bring these dear hearts in to rest with you two?” Donna teased affectionately as she stepped into the room with Mikey safely nestled in her arms.

“Of course, not like either of us are in any condition to get up to anything even remotely strenuous,” Jared replied with a grin, enjoying the horrified look on his husband’s face.

“Jared!” Jensen chided as he swatted his hand over the top of Jared’s head.

“What? Your Mom knows we have sex, or at least had, look at you?” Jared teased with a wink over his shoulder to Donna who was rolling her eyes at their antics.

Jensen’s flushed scarlet. “You don’t have to be so blatant about it though. You have no shame.”

“Oh shush, Jensen. I’m not a naive school girl about these things, you know. I did have three babies of my own, after all,” Donna admonished with a wink of her own at an amused Jared.

“Mum!” Jensen cried as his buried his face into his hands in his embarrassment.

“How about you two make some room for this precious little man, so you can all snuggle together, hmmm?” Donna urged as she came around the bed and gently placed a sleepy Mikey into Jared’s waiting arms before smiling at the three of them and moving from the room quietly.

Mikey opened sleepy eyes for a second before he snuffled quietly and nuzzled into Jared’s chest, his little cheek pressed up against Jared’s chest and his little bow lips slipping open as he relaxed into Jared’s arm.

Jared stroked at his sleeping son’s downy cheek, chuckling lightly when Mikey shivered and sighed heavily at the touch.

“He’s just as sensitive to touch as you are babe,” Jared teased with a smile at Jensen.

Jensen grinned back happily, his eyes slightly glassy with tears.

“He’s beautiful, Jared, so beautiful,” Jensen sighed as he pressed a soft kiss to Mikey’s sleeper clad shoulder.

Jared beamed at him happily.

“I did pretty good didn’t I?”

Jensen chuckled lightly as Sherry entered the room, cooing at the scene in front of her to deposit a sleeping Lucy into Jensen’s waiting arms next to Mikey.

“Yeah babe, you did really good.”

 

~o0o~

  
**3 weeks post partum / 36 weeks**   


Jensen arched his aching back as best he could, wincing as he felt another band of pain starting low in his back and wrapping around his belly like a clenching belt. Suddenly, the painful squeezing increased until he was breathing heavily and doubled over, trying to get his composure back and not freak out. A violent movement in his belly coinciding with a distinct popping sound gave him a tiny warning that his waters were breaking before his sweats were saturated and he couldn’t help but moan unwittingly while he fell to his hands and knees in agonizing pain as an incredible pressure clamped down on his pelvis.

It was at least a good minute and a half before the pain started to ease and he could contemplate how he was going to get off his hands and knees. Before he could come up with a way that didn’t involve a crane or a forklift, he heard a startled yell behind him and he suddenly had his father’s firm but gentle hands helping him to rise off the floor to shuffle awkwardly over to collapse in a panting heap on the couch.

“Jared, need Jared...now,” Jensen barked out as another painful contraction gripped his belly and he got the frighteningly familiar urge to push. As his father ran back out of the room, he slipped off the couch back onto all fours as he panted most of his way through the contraction. He desperately fought the urge to push, until the urge was just too much and his body took over, pushing involuntarily regardless of how hard he tried not to. It was as the contraction started to ease and he started to gain control of his breathing once more that he heard Jared’s anxious voice coming down the hallway ahead of him.

“No, no, no, don’t you dare push, Jensen. You can’t have the babies here, you hear me. No pushing,” Jared pleaded as he slid down in front of him with a wince, grabbed Jensen’s face between his giant palms, and looked at him with anxious, panic stricken eyes.

Jensen couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as he pleaded with Jared, “I can’t stop it....too much...hurts too much...body won’t let me stop.”

“Shh...it’s ok Jen, I’m not mad at you. I just want you and the babies to be safe. Now come on, we’re gonna get you in the car and meet the ambulance on route okay?”

Jensen could only nod as he felt another contraction building in his belly. He cried out as he felt Jared and his father shifting him until he was sitting with his back leaned against Jared’s chest and his father had his arms braced along his thighs that were splayed around his grossly protruding belly. He sucked in a shuddering breath, clenching his eyes tightly shut as the contraction gripped him like a vice around his suddenly rock hard belly.

“Arrrggghhhh, Jared...can’t...stop...uuuggggghhh,” Jensen cried as his body took over again and bore down, his belly becoming misshapen over the lumps of the babies bodies inside him.

“Aww, hell. It’s okay, Jen, we got you babe,” Jared cooed into his ear as he felt Jared’s broad palm caress his cramping belly through his shirt with soothing circles against the rock hard stomach.

“Uuuurrrggggghhhhh...JARED!” Jensen screamed as the contraction continued on seemingly forever. When it finally eased, Jensen was left sweating and panting in distress, slumped in Jared’s arms.

Jared kissed his temple and soothed him with a tremulous whisper in his ear, “you’re alright babe. I promise it will all be okay, just breathe, nice and slow.”

“Jared, please..” Jensen cried as he tried to bury his face into Jared’s shoulder, not really sure what he was asking of him, but desperate to have Jared make it all better.

“Shhh, Jen, I’m here. We’re going to get you all to the hospital now, alright?” Jared comforted as he re-adjusted his arms under Jensen’s.

“Jared, no son, you can’t lift him, you’ve barely recovered from giving birth yourself. Let me help him to the car. You go get the bags,” Alan urged as he moved from Jensen’s legs to take Jared’s place behind him.

“NO, Jare, don’t leave me, please...oh god...hurts... aaaaaaarrrrggghhhh!” Jensen sobbed as the next contraction overwhelmed him.

“Shhh, baby, shhh, I won’t leave you, I promise. Just breathe, we’ll wait here for the ambulance okay?” Jared soothed as he wiped the sweat from Jensen’s brow as his lover writhed and screamed in pain as he struggled to birth their children.

“Alan, just get his sweats off. We’ll just have to wait for the ambulance, things are moving too fast to move him now. Here, Jen, let’s get you up on all fours, hey? That might make it a little less painful for you.” Jared instructed as he helped maneuver Jensen back onto his hands and knees, his grossly distended belly dragging on the floor under him as his father removed his fluid and slightly blood stained sweats.

A raw, guttural scream ripped from Jensen’s throat as the next contraction took hold and his legs collapsed under him so he was kneeling on the floor, his rock hard belly splayed between his spread knees, his hands clawing into the floor as his body bore down with incredible, agonizing force.

Silent tears slipped down Jared’s face as he pulled Jensen into his arms, bracing his upper body with his own as Jensen continued to howl his way through the contraction. Sniffing back his own tears, Jared looked over Jensen’s straining shoulder to his father-in-law behind them.

“How’s it looking? Will the ambulance make it in time?” Jared’s voice cracked slightly with his emotion.

Alan’s wide panicked eyes were enough of an answer, but his response was enough to send panic rippling through Jared’s suddenly frozen limbs.

“I think the first baby is beginning to crown. If they don’t get here in the next few minutes, they’re going to miss the first one completely,” Alan’s panicked tone raising it a register.

Jared refocused on his husband as the pitch of his screams changed to shrill and panicked.

“Burns, oh god, make it stop...uuuuuuggghhhhhhh,” his cries broke off into whimpering grunts as Alan lunged forward, pushing Jensen’s hips up a little as the first baby’s head started to emerge.

“Oh my, the head’s nearly out. Well done, Jensen, just hang in there, son, won’t be long now. Just do what your body tells you to,” Alan coached as he used his shoulder to help prop Jensen’s hip up so he had better access to the emerging baby.

Jared kissed Jensen’s flushed and sweat drenched cheeks as he whimpered and panted his way through the tail end of the intense contraction.

“Wow, babe, you’re a pro at this. You are putting me to shame,” Jared teased as he stroked soothing circles into the side of Jensen’s straining belly.

“Jare...arrrrrggghhhh,” Jensen sobbed as another contraction pulled through him.

“That’s it, Jen, I got you,” Jared soothed him as he wiped the sweat dripping down Jensen’s straining face as he screamed his way through the last of the contraction. Jensen’s scream, hiccupped into a happy sob as the mewling cry of a newborn filled the room.

“It’s a girl! Oh son, she’s so beautiful,” Alan called out over the cries of his new granddaughter.

Jared’s face spilt into a beaming grin as their newborn proved her lungs were well and truly developed despite her early arrival. Alan smiled through his tears at him over Jensen’s heaving shoulders as he cradled their newest addition to his chest.

“You hear that Jensen, she’s just fine,” Jared smiled as he gently kissed his sweating husband’s flushed face and smiled tiredly at him.

“Can I see her?” Jensen panted as he tried to crane around to see his still screaming newborn.

“Shit, yeah, of course babe, here let me help you,” Jared answered as he gently helped Jensen move to lie on his side and pulled him up so he was lying with his head across Jared’s lap.

“That okay?” Jared asked as he shifted a little beneath Jensen to get himself a little more comfortable so that he wasn’t pulling so much on his still tender stomach muscles.

Jensen’s liquid green eyes looked up into his with a happy smile as his father gently placed their squalling daughter into the cradle of his arm resting on the floor.

Jared couldn’t help the tears that slipped down his cheek as Jensen leaned over and kissed their daughter’s forehead and murmured into her skin, “love you, baby girl.”

The peacefulness of the moment was broken as the wail of sirens drowned out the cries of their baby and all three men sighed with relief almost simultaneously.

Immediately, the room was filled with noise and movement as the paramedics took in the scene and launched into action, one checking over their little girl the other checking on Jensen, who was once again starting to feel contractions slowly build in intensity.

“We need to get him loaded ASAP Jeff, he’s not far off delivering the second twin,” the paramedic called out to his partner who had finished looking over the baby and had handed her over to a startled Alan.

“Uh, triplet, he’s having triplets,” Jared butted in, startling the paramedic, a quick meaningful glance passing between the two medics.

“Okay, well either way we want to get you to the hospital before the next one arrives,” the paramedic spoke directly to Jensen as he and his partner moved Jared out of the way and started preparing to move Jensen to the waiting stretcher they had brought in with them.

“Jared, no please, let Jared stay with me,” Jensen cried as Jared shuffled out the way with a wince, his hand dropping from its hold on Jensen’s.

“Hey, it’s okay, I'm not going anywhere. I’m right here, baby...” Jared’s declaration was cut short with the horrified cry from the doorway.

“Oh my God, Jensen!” Jensen mother and mother-in-law called out in unison at the sight that met them as they walked back into the house with their two grandchildren in their arms.

Alan immediate moved over to his distraught wife and friend and reassured them that everything was well in hand and presented them Jensen’s and Jared’s newest edition.

Jensen started to moan in distress as the contractions started to come hard and fast once more. His hand instantly sought out Jared’s as he felt the second baby move down ready for birth.

“Uggh, Jared, need to push,” Jensen cried as the overwhelming urge to bear down overtook everything else.

“Jensen? Hey buddy, I need you to puff for me, like you are blowing out a candle okay? No pushing just yet,” the paramedic urged as he hurried to finish strapping Jensen to the gurney.

“Jared, right?” the paramedic Jeff asked as he finished helping his partner with the straps of the gurney. “I need you to keep Jensen calm, okay? We need to try to stop him from pushing until we get to the hospital and the Docs can check him and your new bub out. Can you do that for me while holding your new bundle of joy?” Jeff grinned at him as Jared nodded frantically with a huge grin splitting his face at the mention of their baby.

“Mum, Alan, Donna, can you mind the twins while we take Jensen and the baby in,” Jared asked as he scrambled up with a wince to take his newest addition out of his father in law’s arms.

“Careful Jared, you are still healing yourself,” his mother scolded as she looked on worriedly at her distressed son-in-law panting with another contraction on the stretcher.

“Of course we can watch them, you take care of Jensen and we’ll look after Lucy and Mikey. We’ll meet you up at the hospital as soon as we can,” Sherry assured as she moved over to press a quick kiss to Jared’s forehead as he gently stroked Lucy’s cheek with his free hand. Jared quickly stepped over and kissed Mikey before turning back to Jensen who was moaning in his efforts to not push.

“Jare....aaaauurrggghh....need...to...push,” Jensen cried out as the contraction reached its peak and he couldn’t resist the urge any longer.

“No, no, no...come on Jen, you can do it, huff, like you helped me do,” Jared urged as he raced over to walk alongside the gurney with Jensen, their little girl wailing her distress at all the movement, as the paramedics quickly pushed it out to the waiting ambulance.

Jensen’s bloodshot eyes locked with Jared’s and he managed to huff his way through the rest of the contraction as the gurney was loaded into the ambulance and Jared and the paramedic scrambled into the back with him.

“Shush, honey, it’s okay, you’re alright, Papa’s here,” Jared cooed as he gently rocked his little girl in his arms, trying to calm her frantic screams.

“Here, she’s cold. Wrap her up as best you can, then nestle her into your chest so she can hear your heartbeat, that will help soothe her a little,” Jeff instructed with a kind smile as he handed Jared a large waffle blanket before turning back to tend to a restless Jensen.

“Can I hold her, please?” Jensen pleaded as he shifted to get a better view of his little girl in Jared’s arms.

“Not just yet, I need to check how you are progressing on the next baby. If you aren’t as close to delivery as I think you are then you can hold her, okay?” Jeff advised as the ambulance lurched beneath them and moved off at high speed.

“‘Kay,” Jensen agreed as he pressed his head back into the gurney and clench his eyes shut in preparation for the exam.

“Alright, just relax for me Jensen. I’ll be as quick as I can,” the paramedic promised as he gently spread Jensen knees and bent to his task.

Jensen grunted an assent and stretched his hand out in search of Jared’s.

“I’m here, babe,” Jared reassured him as he gently moved his quietly whimpering daughter to hold her with one arm to his chest as he squeezed Jensen hand tightly with his free hand.

“Ugggh...’nother one, stop...,” Jensen cried out as he curled up over his huge belly, his hands gripping the side of his taut distended flesh.

“Alright, keep huffing for me Jensen. You are really close to delivering the next baby, but I really want you to try and hold on until we get the hospital, okay?” Jeff instructed as he moved to the side to allow Jared better access to Jensen’s side for support.

“Can’t...need to...puuuuussshh...uuuugggghhh,” Jensen cried out as he started to push with the contraction.

“Yes you can, this is what’s best for your baby, Jensen, I know you can do it,” Jeff urged as he placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder, urging him to lay back and stop pushing.

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand again.

“Please babe, breath with me,” Jared urged as he started huffing just as Jensen had coached him to do just three weeks prior.

Jared’s heart ached as Jensen started to sob with each huff of breath and tears fell unchecked down his flushed and sweaty cheeks.

“Aww babe, not long now, I promise,” Jared coaxed as he fought his own tears at the pain his husband was going through.

Jensen’s teary gaze met his, the pleading in his eyes almost breaking Jared’s resolved to the point that he had to clamp his mouth shut before telling Jensen to just go ahead and push. Just when Jared thought both he and Jensen were going to break, the contraction started to wane, and Jensen was able to slump back in a panting heap on the gurney.

“Well done, Jensen, just hang on a little longer and you and your little one will be safe and sound in the hospital,” Jeff praised him as he moved back around to get a better view of what was happening with the baby.

The almost silent curse he uttered after he checked under the sheet that was draped over Jensen knees did nothing to ease Jared’s anxiety at seeing his husband so distraught and in pain.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jared asked, his voice rising with his anxiety.

“Nothing, just that Jensen’s body is doing this perfectly well without his help. I don’t think we’re quite going to make it to hospital before this one’s born. He’s starting to crown already,” Jeff told him calmly, his eyes remaining on Jensen the whole time, his hand laying low on Jensen’s belly.

“What? No, how do we stop it? We need to get to the hospital,” Jared argued, his panic making his chest tight as he tried to get a full breath.

“Hey, hey, calm down Jared, he’s alright and the baby will be too if we do have to deliver here. I would prefer they be delivered at the hospital with full range of equipment available just in case, but I promise you,” Jeff said as he turned to lock his gaze with Jensen’s frantic one, “both of you…I will look after them.”

Jared swallow down his rising panic and nodded, his gaze darting to Jensen, who was sobbing quietly.

“Hey, come on Jen, none of that, this a happy day. We’re going to see our babies and they will all be just fine,” Jared soothed him as he brushed Jensen’s tears from his cheek. Their little girl took that moment to huff out a heavy sigh of contentment as she nuzzled further into the warm blanket and Jared’s chest.

“See, even bub agrees,” Jeff smiled over at them, giving Jared a brief wink acknowledging his thanks for keeping Jensen calm.

“‘Kay,” Jensen managed before his face scrunch up in pain and he cried out in distress as the next contraction pull hard on his belly.

“That’s it Jensen, huffing breaths for me, that’s it,” Jeff urged as he flipped the sheet completely out the way and moved up onto the end of the gurney between Jensen splayed thighs.

“Arrggghhh, burns...uuuuugggghhh, not...pushing,” Jensen cried as he did his best to huff and puff against the overwhelming urge to push with the burning pain as the baby crowned fully.

“It’s okay Jensen, you can stop fighting it, nothing is going stop this little one,” Jeff sighed as he readied himself to catch their newest addition.

Jensen let go of a harsh scream as he finally gave in to the urge to push and the second baby slipped from him in a gush of blood and fluids with the contraction. The echoing cries of both newborns brought a smile to the faces of all three men in the back of the ambulance.

“You hear that Jensen, another one with a perfect set of lungs. You did good, baby,” Jared told him excitedly he as he grinned through the tears of joy flowing down his face onto his screaming daughter’s red face.

Just as Jeff finished clamping and cutting the cord, the ambulance pulled to a quick but smooth stop before reversing. Jeff hastily covered Jensen’s lower half with the thrown aside sheet as they heard the slam of the front door, followed by running footsteps before the back door pulled open to show the entry bay doors of the hospital.

“We’re here guys, let’s get you inside before you manage to deliver the third one in here too,” the other paramedic joked.

“Not even remotely funny Ric,” Jeff scowled at him as he gently wrapped the squalling baby in his arm and passed her over to a waiting Jensen.

“Here’s your other little girl, Jensen,” Jeff smiled as he helped Jensen tuck her into his side, making sure the blanket wasn’t covering her face.

Jensen looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

“Thank you so much,” Jensen said as he pressed Jared’s hand to include him in the thanks.

Jeff shook his head.

“You’re the one that did all the hard work, Jensen, I just had to catch,” Jeff laughed as the two new fathers grinned their pleasure.

“Okay, come on, let’s motor before the next contraction hits, hey?” Ric urged them as he prepared the gurney for transport and pulled it from the back of the ambulance. “I don’t know about you lot, but I think birthing _inside_ the hospital is way more appealing than outside it in the parking lot,” Ric remarked with a smirk.

Jared and Jensen looked at each other nervously before chuckling lightly, the ordeal of the last three quarters of an hour was not something that either them wanted to repeat.

“Don’t worry boys, we’ll give you the express ride. Just keep those legs crossed Jensen and we’ll be all good,” Ric joked with a wink as he started to push the gurney into the hospital entrance at a quick jog, Jared and Jeff pacing him easily with their longer legs at a walk beside the gurney.

~o0o~

The delivery of the third triplet was completely uneventful compared to his other two siblings. As he was a fraternal triplet, it was another half an hour before Jensen’s contractions were intense again and his delivery was slow and controlled, in complete contrast to his sisters’ deliveries. The birth was sedate enough that Misha managed to arrive just in time to catch him and hand him over to two sets of grinning Grandparents who had all managed to arrive with the twins in time for the final birth.

Misha check all three infants over and gave them a glowing bill of health. All three babies’ lungs were well developed and Misha was pleased to be able to tell the anxiously waiting family members that none of them would need to spend time in the special care unit. He did stipulate that given their early arrival he would prefer that Jensen and the infants stayed in the hospital for another 24 hours at least to be certain that they were indeed doing well, but really there was no medical reason for them to stay, other than as precaution.

After Jensen was cleaned up and settled and all the Grandparents had finished oohing and ahhing over the newest additions and gone home, Jared climbed up onto the bed behind Jensen and pulled him back to rest against his chest. He kissed Jensen on the temple and gently started to massage his fingers over Jensen’s scalp and down his neck. Jensen sighed happily and relaxed back against him.

“Happy?” Jared whispered into Jensen’s ear with a smile curling his lips.

Jensen turned into him and pressed a dry kiss to his lips. “Extremely,” Jensen whispered back as he looked over to the three bassinets in the room where all five of their children rested peacefully.

“I think we better enjoy this. I don’t know that we are going to get many more of these moments were all five of them are asleep at once, do you?” Jensen whispered with a quirk of his eyebrows.

Jared chuckled quietly, “yeah, think you’re right there. Good thing our Mums are staying for a while. I think this is going to take a bit of getting used to,” Jared sighed as he shifted slightly so that Jensen could rest his head on his shoulder better.

“How about we both take advantage of the moment like good parents and have a nap ourselves,” Jensen suggested, his face pale and drawn with exhaustion.

Jared smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips.

“Sounds like a plan, babe. I think I’m finally coming down from the Adrenalin rush,” Jared finished with a wide yawn.

Jensen smiled sleepily and closed his eyes. Jared looked over his family. He and Jensen were going to be in for a hard couple of years, but looking at his babies sleeping and his exhausted but content husband resting in his arms, he couldn’t help but think it was also going to be the best time of his life.

 

~End~


End file.
